La vie avant tout 2
by Clarisse972
Summary: Gale reconstruit sa vie dans le 2. Il ne vit que pour son travail, tentant d'oublier ses démons. Mais rien ne se passera comme il le souhaite, rien ne lui sera épargné. Pourtant dans toute cette noirceur, il trouvera la paix.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic sur HG.

La plupart des persos appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

Merci à ma VIP pour le conseil. Je me sentais un peu tiraillée, j'avais envie de parler de la rencontre entre Katniss et Gale dans mon autre fic mais cela se serait étendu et aurait pu déplaire.

Donc un petit tour d'horizon sur la vie de Gale post mocking-jay. Cette histoire est parallèle à mon autre fic et inclura leur rencontre.

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 1

* * *

 **PDV Gale**

Trois ans après son arrivée dans le deux.

J'ai terminé mon service, je me change dans les vestiaires, range mon arme et referme mon casier. Encore une bonne journée de faite mais l'idée de rentrer chez moi me déprime, je n'aime pas être seul entre ces quatre murs froids. J'hésite, conscient de ma stupidité car je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rentrer, il est tard et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. Et puis, je ne veux pas encore m'incruster chez ma mère qui m'a rejoint ici, il y a bientôt un an. Elle s'est installée hors de la ville avec mes frères et ma sœur. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. La seule que j'avais, c'était une fille un peu brute, entière et intègre. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, avant que je ne la blesse de la pire manière qui soit. Depuis j'ai banni l'amour et l'amitié de ma vie. Je ne chasse plus non plus.

J'essaie de reléguer cette sensation abominable au fond de mon cœur pour ne pas recommencer à me blâmer.

Je n'ai rien d'autre que mon boulot, que j'adore, c'est vrai. J'arrive le premier et je repars le dernier, acceptant astreintes et contraintes et missions de toutes sortes. Je forme ainsi nos pacificateurs. Des pacificateurs d'un nouveau genre. Je suis leur modèle, leur binôme, leur repère. C'est important pour moi de bien les former, tant sur le plan technique que sur le plan humain. Je ne tolère pas la cruauté, l'indifférence, la passivité. Je mets en avant l'importance de chaque vie humaine.

Je souris tristement. J'ai appris de mes erreurs mais à quel prix ?

Ben, un de mes meilleurs éléments, entre se changer. Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore là. Il me trouve figé devant mon casier, fait semblant de rien.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Le questionné-je.

-Je préparais la salle de simulations pour demain matin.

-Tu étais censé le faire demain matin en arrivant.

Tandis qu'il se déshabille, je retrouve tout doucement l'usage de mes jambes.

-Je dois sortir ce soir, je préférais m'avancer au cas où.

-Mouais, je marmonne, un peu envieux.

Au moins, lui, a une vie. Je me dirige vers la sortie et ouvre la porte quand il me hèle :

-Vous voulez vous joindre à moi, Chef ?

J'hésite. Demain nous travaillons tôt. Cependant…

-Pas longtemps, continue-t-il, je vais rejoindre mon pote, il fête ses 18 ans au restaurant, si on se dépêche, on peut les rejoindre pour le champagne.

-Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster.

-Plus on est de fous plus on rit, et mon pote vous admire (je me crispe), ça créera la surprise et ce sera mon cadeau. Ça m'évitera d'y aller les mains vides, rit-il. Avec nos horaires, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller.

Ben est comme moi, travailleur.

-Allez, insiste-t-il.

-Ok. Mais pas longtemps.

Il termine rapidement d'enfiler sa chemise, ravi de mon accord. Je me détaille un instant, soucieux de mon apparence.

-Ça ira ma tenue ?

J'étais en t-shirt, en jean, et en chaussure de ville.

-Mais oui, on ne va pas dans une soirée au Capitole.

Je tressaille, repensant à des choses que je veux oublier.

Je monte dans sa voiture, je suis venu à pied, je n'habite qu'à 4 kms d'ici. Je regarde le paysage urbain du deux défiler. Les choses changent, les gens, la mentalité, les infrastructures et le plus flagrant ce sont tous ces enfants dehors, jouant sans état-d'âme, insouciants, inconscient de leur chance…

Le deux n'a jamais souffert de la pauvreté, cependant, le prix à payer était le même partout quand il s'agissait des jeux : la mort.

Quand il se gare, j'hésite. Je fixe le restaurant, peu habitué à fréquenter des lieux publics en dehors de mon travail. Je descends quand Ben s'extirpe du véhicule. Dans la salle étonnamment bondée, je suis mal à l'aise. Je sens des regards sur moi. Ou alors est-ce de la paranoïa ? Il se dirige vers la tablée la plus bruyante et me présente d'une voix forte qui me liquéfie quand je vois le silence s'instaurer et l'attention se porter sur moi. J'ai perdu mon assurance il y a bien longtemps, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de ce que j'étais, j'avais fait une croix sur le bien-être et la joie de vivre.

Le pote de Ben, Colin, se lève, contourne la table et me salue chaudement avant de faire le tour des invités qu'il me présente. Maggie, la dernière qu'il me montre du doigt, est sa grande sœur, elle est jolie et chaleureuse. Elle tire une chaise installée derrière elle et la tapote. Je ne me fais pas prier, me pressant pour m'asseoir à ses côtés et ainsi ne plus être le point de mire.

Le gâteau arrive, le champagne aussi. Je n'en prends qu'une coupe, je n'ai pas mangé. Malgré deux parts de gâteau, j'ai encore faim. J'écoute distraitement les discussions de cette famille sympathique quand Maggie se tourne vers moi et entame une conversation plus intime avec moi. Elle me pose mille questions auxquelles je tente de répondre, souvent gêné.

-Et tu as une copine ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Elle hausse les sourcils, puis les épaules et se sert un troisième verre.

-Tu devrais y aller mollo.

-On a la picole facile dans cette famille mais t'inquiète, j'encaisse bien.

-Ok.

Elle se lève subitement, tendant un cadeau à son frère qu'elle a tiré de son sac à main. Les autres cadeaux suivent mais Colin reste fixé sur le cadeau déballé de sa sœur, les yeux soudain embués. Elle aussi est mélancolique. Il y a un silence qui est rompu par Ben et un bagout que je ne lui connaissais pas. Maggie sèche ses larmes et sourit mais cela n'atteint pas ses yeux et elle se sert à nouveau.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Elle me lance un « non » sec et définitif. Je n'insiste pas. Elle termine son verre d'une traite et se lève en attrapant son sac.

-Y'en a qui bosse demain.

Elle salue d'un geste la foule et quitte la table pour aller récupérer son blouson à l'entrée. Déçu de la voir partir comme ça, j'en prends mon parti. Mais le cœur n'y est plus.

-Je vais y aller aussi, décrété-je après quelques minutes.

Je parviens à partir au bout de quelques accolades et remerciements. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me remercie mais, au moins, je me sens moins seul l'espace d'un instant.

-Je te ramène ? Propose Ben, en se levant.

-Non, je vais marcher.

-Mais c'est à au moins 8 bornes.

-Ça va aller je te dis. Profite de tes amis et, demain, tu peux arriver plus tard.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester et je quitte les lieux. Je suis prêt à entamer ma marche quand je remarque Maggie au volant de sa voiture, les yeux dans le vague. Je toque à sa vitre. Elle sursaute, la baisse, darde sur moi des yeux méfiants.

-Oui ?

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

Elle remonta sa vitre. Un peu vexé, je reprends mon chemin. J'aime marcher, l'air frais de la nuit me fait du bien. J'ai remonté la rue quand une voix me sort de mes réflexions.

-Tu es à pieds ?

Maggie me dévisage avec perplexité, au volant de sa voiture.

-Oui.

-T'habite loin ?

-Après le cimetière.

-C'est loin. Viens je te ramène.

-Non ça va, j'aime marcher.

-C'est sur mon chemin, ne fais pas l'idiot.

Je l'observe, ses yeux brillants sont anxieux. Je me demande ce qui cause tout ça.

-Ok, mais je conduis, t'as l'air à côté de tes pompes.

Elle ne répond pas, se contente de se garer et de se glisser côté passager. Je m'installe au volant, prenant mes marques. Nous roulons tranquillement jusque devant chez moi. Elle observe ma maison d'un air perplexe.

-C'est ça chez toi ?

Je souris, habitué aux remarques. Je vis dans une vieille bâtisse en pierre, isolée des autres maisons, au plus près de ce qui ressemble à un champ. Je ne chasse plus, mais j'aime toujours autant la nature, et ce qui s'en rapproche. Je descends et elle se remet tant bien que mal sur le siège conducteur. Contrarié d'avance par ma réaction, je me penche vers elle et je lui propose de la reconduire chez elle. Elle voit que ça ne m'enchante pas, elle refuse et elle démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Je reste à fixer l'horizon, même quand elle a disparu de mon champ de vision.

J'aurais dû la ramener. Je m'en veux. C'est pire. Et cette sonnette d'alarme dans le coin de ma tête m'énerve encore plus. Je remonte mon allée, découvre un panier devant ma porte et un mot de ma mère : « Passe à la maison demain soir».

J'entre et me déchausse. Je dépose le panier dans la cuisine, inspecte le continu, salive d'avance. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après une bonne douche, je suis prêt à aller me coucher mais j'ai faim. Je déguste le diner de ma mère, l'esprit ailleurs.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge pèse sur mes épaule, rien ne sert de retarder les choses, autant aller dormir… et affronter mes cauchemars. C'est sans compter le retour de Maggie. Car je sais que c'est elle qui frappe à la porte avec virulence même si je n'ai pas entendu le son de sa voiture. J'ouvre, agacé. Elle est toute échevelée, comme si elle avait couru. Elle se remet en place, ramenant ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Elle me détaille, je m'en fiche, j'ai le droit de me balader en caleçon chez moi.

-Tu comptes me laisser sur le pas de ta porte.

-Oui.

Elle reste saisie de stupeur.

-Je ne cherche pas les problèmes.

Des aventures sans lendemain j'en avais, mais là ce n'était pas gérable, Ben les connaissais, je ne voulais pas de problèmes avec lui.

-Si tu parles de Ben, ça va aller, je suis une grande fille, et je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre. C'est le pote de mon frère pas le mien.

Cette assurance qu'elle affiche est branlante, sur le point de s'effondrer. Je connais cette sensation. Je devrais refermer la porte mais quelque chose dans son regard me fait hésiter, elle en profite, passe le bras à travers la porte et entre…

Quand je me lève vers cinq heures pour aller travailler, je réalise ce qui s'est passé. Elle dort encore, je fais le moins de bruit possible et je me prépare. J'avale mon café, contrarié. Dois-je la réveiller ? Il est encore tôt. Je franchis le seuil vers six heures en me concentrant sur ma journée à venir.

Les jours puis les semaines passent, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle. L'attitude de Ben est restée la même, je finis par me détendre. J'avais peur d'un cafouillage dans ma vie déjà bien bousillée.

Au gré de mes déplacements dans les différents districts, je rencontre une autre fille, puis encore une autre. Ça me va. Pas d'attaches, pas de promesses.

J'ai toujours pu esquiver d'aller dans le douze, n'étant pas une zone nécessitant un grand investissement en pacificateurs. C'est le district le plus petit, le plus tranquille et le moins peuplé. C'est mieux comme ça.

Je rencontre occasionnellement la Présidente Paylor. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion avec elle (et certains membres délégués de son gouvernement) qui me félicite et souhaite que je fasse un repérage dans le douze pour voir la possibilité d'y établir une base. Elle voit mon hésitation, m'explique ce qu'elle a en tête et souhaite un rapport détaillé rapidement pour le soumettre à ses administrateurs.

Je m'y retrouve donc malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour ne pas y retourner. Toujours dans l'hélicoptère, je contemple le paysage et je me sens démuni. Une fois un pied à terre, je suis oppressé par cette odeur de mort qui ne m'a jamais quitté. Tout a changé, la ville est en reconstruction. Certains s'arrêtent à mon passage, semble me reconnaitre. Avec deux de mes agents, nous sillonnons la ville, repérons tel ou tel point d'ancrage. L'un d'entre eux souhaite voir le village des vainqueurs mais je refuse.

-Pas le temps pour ça.

La déception se fait sentir, les regards aussi. Ils connaissent mon passé, ils savent que je suis relié à ces trois-là d'une certaine manière. J'aimerais faire abstraction de cette ancienne vie, redevenir quelqu'un de lambda.

Il est tard quand nous nous installons enfin pour diner. Accueillis chez l'habitant, nous dinons sommairement avant de dormir sur des paillasses à même le sol. Cependant je ne dors pas. Mes collègues ronflent quand je décide de ressortir.

Je longe la ville, tentant de me repérer jusqu'à mon ancienne maison. Mais il n'en reste rien. A la place, il y a une ébauche de bâtiment. Je continue de marcher pour ne pas flancher. Sa maison aussi a disparu. J'observe les alentours, me remémore les grillages, le bois, les parties de chasses. Je marche encore et encore, engloutissant les kilomètres. Mes pas m'emmènent évidemment là où je ne devrais pas être. Là où ça fait le plus mal.

Devant les grilles, je ne m'aventure pas plus loin. Il ne règne que le silence dans le village des vainqueurs. Tout est éteint.

Comme mon cœur depuis trois ans.

Je m'accroche aux barreaux, ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre rapidement, malmené par le visage de Prim.

Je voudrais pleurer.

Tout extérioriser.

Me délivrer.

Mais je ne pleure jamais.

Je meurs juste à petit feu.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui y ont trouvé un intérêt.

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à CarlaHG pour sa review !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 2

* * *

Un mois est passé depuis mon retour du douze.

Assis dans le bureau de Paylor, je patiente alors qu'elle est au téléphone avec son secrétaire à la défense. Il apparait clairement qu'elle ne peut mettre en place ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cela m'arrange, je l'avoue. Elle s'agace, raccroche, me fixe de ses yeux bruns déterminés.

-Nous avons d'autres projets prioritaires, semble-t-il. Je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience.

Je hoche juste la tête, impassible mais en réalité je suis soulagé.

-Je me rendrais bientôt dans vos locaux pour examiner vos infrastructures.

-Bien madame la Présidente.

-En attendant, je vous conseille un peu de repos, vous semblez fatigué.

-Je vais bien.

-A quand remontent vos dernières vacances ?

Pas moyen de m'en rappeler.

-Dans ce cas, il est temps.

Je veux protester mais elle n'en démord pas.

-J'ai besoin de bosser.

-Je sais mais vous avez aussi besoin de repos.

oOoOoOo

La semaine suivante

En repos forcé, je déambule sur le marché dominical sous un ciel ensoleillé, en compagnie de ma mère et ma sœur. Elle gambade, rit, attrape mon bras, tourne autour de moi. Elle a une dizaine d'année, elle est grande et filiforme, un peu moins brune que moi mais tout aussi mat. Elle m'observe de ses yeux gris.

-Tu sais un sourire ça coute rien.

Je tente un essai, elle s'esclaffe.

-Maman regarde !

Elle s'exécute, rit aussi.

-Quoi ?

Je m'agace.

-Tu as besoin d'une femme.

-Non.

-Personne en vue ?

-Non, maman.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je la voie. Et je me fige.

-Gale ? Demande Posy.

Maggie aussi m'a vu. Elle se détourne au coin d'une allée et s'éloigne rapidement. Je lâche la main de ma sœur et m'élance derrière Maggie malgré les appels de ma mère. Elle bifurque et elle bifurque encore mais je la coince au détour du marchand de légumes.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

-A ton avis ?

Elle me fixe avec colère, sans détour, droit dans les yeux. Déstabilisé, je lui fais face.

-On peut être civilisés quand même ?

-A quoi bon ?

-Tu veux aller boire un café ?

Je me demande pourquoi je lui propose ça mais à cette lueur dans son regard je me dis que je fais bien. Je la vois hésiter malgré tout.

-J'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure. Je ne peux pas le reporter.

-Ok, je suis dispo toute la journée, on peut se rejoindre pour déjeuner ?

-Je sais pas.

-C'est où ton rendez-vous ?

-A l'hôpital.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non. Ok pour le déjeuner.

J'entends Posy qui me hèle. Elle se glisse sous mon bras et observe Maggie.

-Où est maman ? La questionné-je.

-Au stand fruits et légumes.

Je jette un œil, l'aperçois en sentinelle en train de me surveiller. Je soupire.

-Maggie, voici ma sœur Posy. Posy voici mon amie Maggie.

-Tu as des amies, lance innocemment Posy. Et bien en voilà une nouvelle !

-Hey ! M'exclamé-je en lui grattant le crâne avec vigueur.

Elle rit, je ris et je me sens bien. Elle a cet effet sur moi. Je sens le regard de Maggie sur nous.

-Je vous laisse, on se retrouve vers midi et demi ?

-Où ?

-Là où on s'est rencontrés.

oOoOoOo

Elle m'observe en buvant son verre d'eau.

-Comment va ton frère ?

-Relativement bien.

-Un problème ?

Elle se trouble, ouvre son sac à main et dépose quelque chose sur la table devant moi. Je me penche, découvre photo en noir et blanc :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une échographie.

-Mais encore ?

-C'est ton fils sur cette image.

Je me prends une chape de plombs sur l'estomac. Il ne fait pas chaud mais je sens mon dos devenir moite. Je fixe le cliché, essayant de reprendre contenance. Je n'entends plus le brouhaha autour de moi, je suis dans une bulle, une bulle où j'étouffe. Son silence est oppressant. Je lève enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle semble sereine, mais je perçois son anxiété.

-Combien de mois ?

-Quatre.

J'essaie de faire un rapide calcul sans conviction.

-Tu es sûr que c'est le mien ?

Elle plisse les yeux, se lève d'un seul coup et contourne la table pour m'en mettre une.

Je ne l'ai pas volé. Je le sais bien.

Elle quitte le restaurant sans attendre. L'attention est braquée sur moi mais je m'en fiche. Je ne pensais pas que ma vie pouvait être pire.

Mais c'était le cas.

oOoOoOo

Face à ma mère, j'encaisse ses reproches. Pourquoi je suis venu la voir ? Parce que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours. Deux nuits blanches éprouvantes. Bien pire que ce que j'ai bien pu connaitre. La culpabilité me ronge mais c'est cette fois la peur qui me garde éveillé. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

Ma mère finit par se calmer et observe l'échographie.

-Tu dois aller la voir et régler ça.

Je ne vois pas comment.

-Cet enfant, ton fils, il a besoin de toi.

Je secoue la tête.

-Je ne suis pas prêt.

-Tu voulais des enfants

-Oui avant.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Je n'ai rien à offrir.

-Cette tristesse, il faut que ça cesse Gale. Tu dois tourner la page.

-Tu me dis ça, alors que tu sais très bien que ce que j'ai pu faire, soi-disant pour le bien commun, restera gravé dans le cœur de toutes ces familles dépouillées de leurs proches.

-Tu as changé de voie, tu peux te racheter.

-Ça ne change rien à mes cauchemars, à mon besoin d'isolement. Je ne peux rien racheter.

Elle s'assoit et me tend le cliché.

-Tu étais un enfant colérique et amer, mais je sais aussi que tu as fait de ton mieux pour nous malgré tes envies de révoltes.

Que pouvait-elle savoir de ce que j'avais eu dans mon cœur toutes ces années ? Colérique et amer ? Non j'étais noyé par la rage et la destruction. Ce qui m'avait permis d'endurer la vie c'était mes frères et sœurs, surtout ma petite Posy.

Et Katniss.

J'avais espéré que l'on fonderait une famille malgré le chaos dans ma tête.

Mais je l'avais vue s'éloigner, et je m'étais finalement remis en question face à ce gars qui était mon opposé. Un gars qui aurait pu être mon ami parce qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité en lui. Il était le jour et j'étais la nuit. Et Katniss avait besoin de lumière, pas de ténèbres.

Je n'étais que désolation.

Je n'avais rien à donner. Je ne voulais plus rien tenter qui puisse me faire mal.

-Tu feras de ton mieux aussi avec mon petit-fils. Tu verras.

Je hoche la tête, sans un mot. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je n'ai pas le choix.

oOoOoOo

En arrivant devant chez moi, je la trouve sur mon perron. Je ralentis, lui fais face.

-Je suis venue récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

-Tu en as mis du temps

-Fallait du temps pour que je décolère et puis je travaille moi !

Comment sait-elle que ce n'était pas mon cas ?

Elle me tend la main, paume vers le ciel.

-C'est à l'intérieur.

Je mens mais c'est pour qu'elle entre et qu'on discute.

-Viens, entre.

-Je préfère attendre ici.

J'entre malgré tout, laissant la porte ouverte, ignorant sa requête. Je me déchausse, ôte mon manteau et je prends la direction de la cuisine, je mets une bouilloire sur le feu, j'ai envie d'un thé bien chaud. Je sors deux tasses, des sachets de thé faits maison par ma mère et du sucre. Je nous sers et quand je m'assois, elle arrive enfin dans la pièce.

-Tu te fous de moi ! Je me les caille dehors !

-Je t'ai dit d'entrer !

Je pousse la tasse vers elle. Elle soupire et s'assoie. Sa posture est posée, bien droite, précautionneuse.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal.

Elle attrape la tasse et souffle doucement sur le liquide brulant. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux brillants.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Je suis pas une trainée, je ne couche pas avec tous les mecs que je croise !

Elle semble surtout peinée.

-Je ne parlais pas de ma maladresse, plutôt de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves.

Son regard fond sur moi, je n'avais pas remarqué cette nuance de vert dans ses iris noisette.

-On est fautif tous les deux.

-Pourquoi tu l'as gardé ?

-Il n'a rien demandé.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

-C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

-Réponds.

-Parce que je savais que tu n'en voudrais pas

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-J'en sais rien, ça se sent, suffit de te regarder. Et puis je me suis un peu renseignée, t'es du genre boulot boulot. T'as pas de vie sociale, c'est pas l'image que j'avais du père de mon enfant.

Je me vexe bêtement.

-Désolé de ne pas être le prince charmant que tu attendais.

-Rien à voir, je voulais juste un mec moins bousillé.

Je fronce les sourcils, interrogateur.

-Tes cauchemars ? C'est toutes les nuits comme ça ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-Et cette Prim ? C'est qui ? Une ex à toi ?

J'ai l'impression de plonger dans une mare d'acide. Je vois son expression changer, un voile d'inquiétude sur le visage. Je termine mon thé mais mes mains tremblent. J'ai envie de la jeter dehors. A la place, je récupère l'écho dans la poche de mon jean et je la lui tends. Elle la saisit, ses mains tremblent aussi. Désemparée, elle se lève, resserrant les pans de sa veste.

-Je t'aiderai, finis-je par lui dire avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

Je me braque :

-Qu'attends-tu de moi alors !

-De l'amour.

Elle fait demi-tour et file vers l'extérieur, je la rattrape in extremis dans l'allée, complétement déstabilisé. Elle m'étudie, patiente, attendant je ne sais quoi.

-Faut que tu m'expliques !

-C'est pourtant clair !

-Je ne vois pas comment tu… , je veux dire…, on se connait même pas.

-On peut essayer.

-Essayer quoi ?

-D'être un couple.

Elle semble bien différente de la fille que j'ai rencontrée dans le restau. Plus sensible, plus douce. Et ce qu'elle me propose semble honnête à ses yeux.

-A cause du bébé ?

-Pour le bébé.

-Ça ne peut pas marcher.

-On n'a même pas essayé.

Elle parait si confiante.

-Je ne suis pas sûr…

Elle s'approche un peu vivement. Je remarque ses cernes, son teint pâle, son air triste. Je souligne les marques ombrées sous ses yeux de mon pouce.

-Tu dors mal ?

-Tu peux parler.

Oui, c'est vrai, on faisait une belle paire. Elle m'examine avec encore cette inquiétude au fond des yeux. Quelque chose de nouveau me retourne le cœur.

-Tu veux rester dormir ? Je te ferai à diner.

Elle se détourne et s'en va. Je reste là comme un imbécile à la regarder partir.

-Je vais chercher quelques affaires, je reviens.

Ah… bon ok.

J'attends tranquillement, assis sur le perron.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je la vois débarquer avec une valise !

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à **CarlaHG** et **Mondeparallele** pour leur review !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 3

* * *

Je rentre derrière elle dans la maison.

-Tu as besoin d'une valise pour passer une nuit ici ?

Elle la dépose dans l'entrée et enlève sa veste en cuir.

-Je pense rester plus qu'une nuit ici.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et se dirige vers le salon. Commence alors une inspection de mon lieu de vie tandis que je tente de comprendre ce que j'ai loupé. Elle monte à l'étage, s'arrête devant ma pièce fourre-tout.

-Il y en a un bordel là-dedans !

Elle se retourne vers moi en souriant :

-Ça ne te ressemble pas dis donc. Aurais-tu un vice caché ?

Je ne réponds pas, contrarié. Je referme la porte de cette pièce dans un claquement pour lui exprimer mon mécontentement.

-En rangeant un peu, on pourrait y faire une chambre d'enfant, poursuit-elle.

Je l'observe comme un ahuri.

-Ok, on verra ça plus tard, bat-elle en retraite. Tu me fais à diner alors ?

-Je sais pas si j'ai encore envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ok, je m'y colle mais je te préviens je ne suis pas très douée.

Effectivement, elle est loin d'être douée, je pète un câble tandis qu'elle brule mes casseroles et je l'envoie dans le salon. Je rattrape le coup et finalement l'envie de cuisiner revient. Je dresse la table et je vais la chercher mais elle s'est endormie sur le canapé. J'ôte ses bottes et je m'assois à ses côtés. Elle remue, ouvre un œil.

-Désolée j'étais nase. J'ai plein de coups de barre comme ça, c'est chiant.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Ça ne doit pas être évident pour le boulot.

-Tu m'étonnes, et je ne leur ai même pas dit.

Il est vrai que ça commence à peine à se voir. Je fixe son ventre, pris de l'envie subite de le toucher. Je me retiens, je ne veux pas la gêner. Et puis ça me fait drôle d'imaginer qu'elle porte en elle une partie de moi-même.

-Tu peux, dit-elle.

Je croise son regard, me trouble face à ses yeux plein d'espoir. Je me reprends.

-Tu bosses dans quoi ?

-Génie civil.

Je hausse les sourcils, stupéfait. Je la voyais mal concevoir des plans d'infra-structures.

-Et ouais, y'a de la cervelle dans ce corps sublime.

Je ris.

Elle me dévore des yeux, je cesse de rire, gêné.

-Tu es beau quand tu ris.

-Ok …je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

-Je veux dire, tu sais que t'es canon, mais là tu …

Elle cherche ses mots, se met en position assise, ramenant ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

-Quand tu t'infliges pas toute cette douleur, tu es… tu parais …en vie.

Euh…ouais…

Je me détourne, mal à l'aise.

-Bon allons diner avant que ça refroidisse, lui proposé-je avant qu'un froid ne s'installe.

oOoOoOo

Elle monte se coucher tôt. Elle travaille le lendemain. Je reste en bas, zieutant la télé d'un œil distrait. Je me demande de quoi demain sera fait. L'avenir me fait peur, la possibilité d'une vie sans bonheur m'effraie. Je me dis que je l'ai mérité. Cependant ça ne me soulage pas. Je finis par me lever pour aller me préparer pour la nuit. A chaque jour suffit sa peine, voilà comment je tiens, voilà mon leitmotiv pour gérer mon quotidien.

C'est dur ne pas travailler. Au boulot je ne pense à rien. Je suis moi-même, enfin une version édulcorée de moi-même mais c'est toujours mieux que le néant de ma solitude une fois rentré chez moi.

Après un passage dans la salle de bain, je m'engouffre dans ma chambre doucement. Elle dort du côté fenêtre et la lampe est encore allumée. Elle est emmitouflée dans la couverture, droite comme un « i » vers le bord du lit comme si elle ne voulait pas prendre de la place. J'éteins la lumière, je me glisse sous les draps avec une sensation étrange. Ce n'est pas tant la fille dans mon lit, c'est plutôt l'intimité qui se dégage de tout cela. Les volets sont restés ouverts, j'avais peur qu'elle ne les ferme. Je ne supporte pas de dormir dans un noir profond. Je fixe le plafond baigné de formes étranges. Je me sens déjà oppressé alors je me concentre sur sa respiration. Elle est lente et profonde, je prends le même rythme et je ferme les yeux…

… pour les rouvrir brutalement, toujours sur le dos, traumatisé par des restes de cauchemars persistants. Le lit est vide, je le sais. Il fait encore nuit, à peine quatre heures. Je tente de me rendormir mais l'absence de Maggie me turlupine. Je me décide à me lever pour aller voir si elle va bien quand elle revient dans la chambre, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle se recouche après avoir tout avalé et elle se tourne vers moi.

-Tu ne dors plus ?

Comment le sait-elle ? Je suis allongé, je n'ai pas bougé.

-Un cauchemar ? ajoute-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. L'effleurement du dos de sa main sur ma joue me surprend. Il est doux, apaisant, inespéré. Je referme les yeux, rassuré par ce contact léger et son silence. Je lutte contre le sommeil, cherchant à savourer ce moment hors du temps. La sérénité qui me gagne est inattendue.

-Merci.

C'est juste un murmure mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendu.

Je me réveille tranquillement, et je réalise brutalement qu'elle n'est plus là.

Adieu ma sérénité.

Je me tourne vers le réveil, dix heures !

Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai autant dormi.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, j'y vois une trace bien plus prononcée de sa présence que la veille au soir. Cette compression sur mon cœur diminue. Comment une simple brosse à cheveux et des produits de beauté arrivent à faire ça ? Quand je reviens chercher quelques habits dans la chambre, j'aperçois sa valise dans un coin. Cette vision me perturbe. J'ouvre mon armoire, tout est bien rangé. Je me dis qu'en serrant un peu, je peux lui faire de la place.

Oui. C'est une bonne idée.

Je m'habille, j'ouvre ensuite sa valise et je range ses affaires à côté des miennes dans un ordre préétabli par moi-même. Une fois terminé, je souris. Elle ne va pas apprécier que j'aie farfouillé dans ses affaires, surtout ses sous-vêtements. J'imagine déjà sa tête, c'est drôle comme je semble déjà la connaitre.

Je descends, attiré par une bonne odeur de café bien frais. Je râle parce qu'elle n'a pas débarrassé. Je me sers une tasse, je rangerai après.

Je me demande quoi faire aujourd'hui; je prends ma veste, je verrai bien. La porte d'entrée est ouverte, faut que je pense à lui filer une clé.

oOoOoOo

Après une semaine de cohabitation et quelques frictions, je commence à prendre mes marques avec elle. Elle n'est pas contrariante et s'adapte facilement à mon style de vie casanier.

On est dimanche, je pense aller chercher ma mère pour aller au marché. Elle m'a appelé dans la semaine pour voir si j'avais régler ce dont nous avions parlé, je lui ai dit que oui et elle ne m'a pas questionné plus que ça, soulagée. J'ai passé ma semaine à faire des travaux, encouragé par Maggie qui trouvait que la maison nécessitait quelques rénovations nécessaires. J'étais très manuel, cela ne m'avait pas causé de problème, en fait cela m'avait si bien occupé l'esprit que j'avais fini par oublier mes tourments l'espace de quelques heures.

Je me lève, quand je ressors de la salle de bain, Maggie est aussi réveillée. J'approche du lit, habillé mais toujours pieds nus. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit, elle s'écarte pour me faire de la place. Elle est belle au réveil, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller. J'ai mieux dormi toute la semaine, je sais que sa présence y est pour quelque chose. Elle ne me demande jamais rien, ne m'impose jamais rien, patientant parfois avec un espoir flagrant au fond des yeux. J'y décèle souvent un besoin d'affection latent comme en ce moment.

Je lui souris en y mettant toute la tendresse que je suis capable de mettre. Je la vois esquisser un geste vers moi, je me lève.

-Tu vas où ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne te demande pas de compte, c'est juste pour savoir si tu vas au marché car j'ai des courses à faire.

-Je pensais accompagner ma mère. Ça se trouve elle est déjà partie, il est tard.

-On peut prendre ma voiture si tu veux. On pourra la rejoindre sur place.

Je cède.

J'appelle ma mère chez elle, Rory décroche, m'annonce qu'elle est déjà partie là-bas. En dix minutes Maggie est déjà prête.

On roule tranquillement sous le soleil de septembre. Difficile de se garer une fois sur place, voilà pourquoi je préfère y aller à pieds. Maggie attrape son sac à main, fouille dedans, en sors une liste. Elle est jolie, elle a mis une robe jaune pâle, elle est cintrée et ça souligne son état. Je me sens de nouveau démuni. La paternité qui se profile m'angoisse.

-Tu viens, dit-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était descendue. Je la suis le long des allées, y guettant la présence de ma mère. Maggie s'encombre de plusieurs sacs, je finis par les lui prendre des mains, en marmonnant. Elle sourit, attrape ma main libre et continue d'avancer comme si de rien était. Sauf que je me sens complètement à la ramasse. Cette main dans la mienne ne m'est pas familière, pas comme Posy… ou Katniss.

Je me prends un énième coup de massue, mal en point.

Je la laisse alors me guider, tentant de faire confiance à cette main qui m'emmène vers une vie que je ne m'imagine pas. Je croise un voisin, puis un collègue. Malgré l'étonnement, ils me saluent et restent discrets.

-Regarde Gale, ta mère te fait signe.

En effet, elle vient vers nous.

-Comment tu sais que c'est ma mère ?

-Je l'ai aperçue dimanche dernier sur ce même marché.

Ma mère ralentit, observe Maggie avec curiosité, n'ayant pas oublié de remarquer nos mains entrelacées.

-Où est Posy ? Lui demandé-je.

-Elle est un peu malade, elle dort encore, Rory veille sur elle.

Je m'inquiète.

-Elle a dû manger quelque chose qui ne lui réussissait pas. Demain je la garde à la maison en prévention. Elle retournera mardi en classe.

-Et pour ton travail ?

-Je vais les appeler.

-Je peux venir m'occuper d'elle, ne perds pas une journée de travail.

Elle me remercie, consciente que ça me fera du bien de passer la journée avec ma sœur. Elle se tourne vers Maggie, la détaille dix bonnes secondes interminables avant de lui tendre sa main avec chaleur. Je la sens se raidir à mes côtés.

-Comme mon fils manque à tous ses devoirs, je me présente, je suis Hazelle. Enchantée de vous rencontrer Maggie.

Elles se serrent la main, échangent quelques politesses puis ma mère tranche dans le vif.

-Comment va mon petit-fils ?

Maggie rougie un peu, puis s'illumine :

-Bien.

-Je peux ?

Maggie l'autorise à toucher son ventre pendant que je sonde l'horizon pour voir si nous ne sommes pas l'attraction du coin mais non, tout le monde se fiche de nous et du fait que l'on bloque le passage. Je me détends. Ma mère s'extasie, émue. Elle serre Maggie dans ses bras et en fait de même pour moi, me murmurant à l'oreille :

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon chéri.

J'ai une vague d'affection très forte pour elle en cet instant où je croise son regard confiant. Elle recule, récupère son panier au sol et nous demande :

-Vous êtes pressés ?

-Non, répond Maggie avant moi.

-Venez manger à la maison, j'aurai tous mes enfants avec moi.

Ah lala, on s'était fait berner.

-On n'a pas fini nos courses.

-Mais si, me contredit Maggie. On vous suit.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à **Mondeparallele** pour sa review !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 4

* * *

Maggie devient l'attraction de la maison. Si Rory reste poli et réservé ce n'est pas le cas de Vick qui la harcèle de questions dès le passage de la porte d'entrée. Je la laisse en mauvaise posture, elle l'a bien cherché en acceptant de venir sans écouter mes avertissements. Je vais dans la cuisine pour aider ma mère mais elle a déjà fini, tout est déjà prêt depuis bien avant son départ au marché. Elle a juste mis à réchauffer les marmites.

-Dresse la table, Gale.

Je m'exécute, ensuite je monte voir si Posy est réveillée et si elle a le courage de venir manger. Je frappe à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Elle est assise devant sa coiffeuse (un cadeau que je lui ai offert pour son dixième anniversaire). Elle brosse ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle est toute pâlichonne.

-Et bien sœurette, comment tu te sens ?

Je pose ma main sur son épaule frêle. Elle est encore en chemise de nuit.

-Bof… J'ai entendu que Maggie était là. Je voulais la voir.

Elle continue de se coiffer sans réelle conviction. Je prends la brosse de sa main et je m'attèle à la tâche, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la coiffe.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je suis contagieuse ? Mais non, mon amie Sara aime faire des expériences culinaires et cette fois elle s'est loupée, elle aussi elle est malade. Je veux voir Maggie et le bébé !

Je reste silencieux sous le choc, la main en l'air.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je vous ai entendu en parler.

-Tu nous espionnais tu veux dire.

-Mais non ! Et puis c'est pas grave, c'est super je vais être tata.

Elle est rayonnante malgré ses traits tirés.

-Je pourrais le garder, dis ?

Oh lala…

Je laisse tomber l'idée de la coiffer, contrarié et lui redonne sa brosse.

-Bon quand tu es prête, tu viens, on va manger.

Elle grimace.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Il faut que tu avales quelque chose.

Elle marmonne puis accepte de venir manger. Je redescends, songeur. Maggie m'interpelle à la rescousse en me voyant passer mais je préfère sortir prendre l'air dans le jardin. Il n'est pas grand mais il est très fleuri et il y a un potager. Je me pose dans un coin et me perds dans mes pensées.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés.

-Tu es loin. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je hausse les épaules. Maggie n'insiste pas et cale sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Surpris, au premier abord, je me détends et je lui encercle la taille machinalement.

-A table !

Ma mère vient d'apparaître et nous regarde, attendrie. Gêné, je me redresse rapidement.

-Viens, Maggie.

Installés, on forme une belle tablée. Même si Posy mange peu, elle participe à la bonne humeur générale. C'est étrange de voir à quelle vitesse Maggie s'est fondue dans la sphère familiale. Comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie. J'apprends beaucoup de choses sur elle, à travers les questions qui fusent. Elle y répond sans hésiter, confiante.

-Et votre famille ? Comment prend-elle cette nouvelle ? Demande ma mère.

-Mon frère n'est pas ravi de me voir emménager si vite avec un parfait inconnu, aussi célèbre et méritant soit-il.

Je me raidis.

-Vous vivez ensemble ? S'étonnent-ils tous.

Maggie se tourne vers moi, perplexe.

-Tu ne leur avais rien dit ?

-C'est tout frais, je voulais voir comment ça avançait avant de le leur dire.

-Ça va ? Il est pas trop pénible ? La questionne Vick.

Elle rit mais ne répond pas à la question.

-Silence révélateur, intervient Rory.

-Non mais ça va ! M'agacé-je. Vous allez me lâcher un peu !

-Votre repas est délicieux Mme Hawthorne, reprend Maggie pour couper court.

-C'est très gentil. Et vos parents ? Sont-ils eux aussi contrariés par tout ça ? J'aimerais les rencontrer…

-C'est impossible. Mon père est mort assassiné par des pacificateurs alors qu'il tentait de me soustraire à ma première moisson et ma mère est décédée il y a un an des suites d'une longue maladie.

Un froid polaire règne autour de la table. Moi-même je suis gelé. Je n'ose pas la regarder, mortifié. Ma mère se lève et contourne la table pour venir près d'elle. Maggie se lève à son tour et elle laisse ma mère l'étreindre.

-Ma pauvre petite.

Il n'y a ni pitié, ni mélodrame, juste un peu de chaleur humaine dans sa voix. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois rendre à ma mère son étreinte et fermer les yeux. Je perçois le mouvement des autres, chacun se levant pour agrandir le noyau formé par les deux femmes. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la sensation dans mon ventre en contemplant cette masse compacte. Posy me jette un bref coup d'œil mécontent.

Je dois me joindre à eux.

Je les enserre du mieux que je peux, conscient de tout l'amour présent en ce moment-même mais incapable de m'en imprégner.

Il est relativement tard quand nous partons. Je conduis car Maggie montre des signes de fatigue. Elle somnole le long du trajet. Je me demande ce qu'elle a pu dire à ma mère quand elles se sont isolées plus d'une heure dans le jardin. Je la secoue un peu, une fois devant la maison mais elle ronchonne et se tourne de l'autre côté.

-Maggie…

-Hum…

-Ne me force pas à te porter.

Elle se tourne enfin vers moi mais tend les bras au lieu de se lever. Je finis par céder :

-Ok. Attends, je vais aller ouvrir la porte avant.

Quand je reviens, elle est toujours bras tendus, je la soulève délicatement et elle enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque. Devant la porte, je m'arrête :

-Il va falloir que l'on parle.

-De quoi ? Murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Tu l'as bien fait chez ma mère.

-Elle m'a posé une question, j'ai répondu. Mais je ne veux plus en parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux laisser tout ça derrière moi. Ici, avec toi, je me sens bien, la tristesse se résorbe et je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être possible. J'ai vécu trop longtemps dans le noir, dans la peur, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Maintenant que la vie me parait plus belle, je veux en profiter car je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait.

Elle se redresse, l'intensité de son regard me tétanise.

-En ce qui concerne ton travail, Ben m'a expliqué comment vous fonctionniez depuis bien longtemps. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, au contraire. J'ai de nouveau confiance en notre système de Police et c'est grâce à toi. Je me sens en sécurité, dans mon district et partout ailleurs. Tu n'as pas idée du poids que tu m'as enlevé.

Elle caresse ma joue, effleure mes lèvres des siennes. Je ne peux pas esquiver, je la laisse faire. Me voyant sans réaction, elle soupire et tente de descendre.

-Non, je vais te monter là-haut.

Le téléphone sonne à ce moment-là, coupant court à la polémique qui menaçait. Je fronce les sourcils, je viens de quitter mes proches, je ne vois pas qui peut m'appeler.

-C'est surement mon frère, me prévient-elle. Je lui ai laissé ton numéro.

Je me résous à la laisser répondre. Je retourne à la voiture vider le coffre de tout ce que notre mère a pu me donner à emporter. Quand je reviens, je l'entends crier au téléphone.

-… ne suis plus une enfant, je suis ta sœur ainée, arrête de me materner, je fais ce que je veux… arrête de dire ça, sinon je raccr…. Colin ! Ça suffit ! Non, tu ne … je t'interdis de venir !

Elle est toute rouge, la main crispée sur le combiné, l'autre main accrochée à la console en chêne. Je m'approche d'elle, un peu affolé en la voyant fondre en larme.

-Fait comme tu veux ! Je m'en fous ! Moi aussi je n'ai plus de frère !

Et elle raccroche violemment le combiné.

-Maggie ?

Elle se détourne et monte les étages quatre à quatre sous mes yeux inquiets. Heureusement, pas de chute. Elle claque la porte de la chambre, je suppose, et elle ne montre plus le bout de son nez.

Une heure plus tard, je finis par monter.

Il est encore tôt pour aller dormir mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'attend. Je me sens coupable de ce conflit avec son frère qui semble être sa seule famille et cette idée me fait mal. Elle est allongée, un livre en main, sa lampe n'est pas allumée, il fait encore clair dehors.

Je m'adosse contre la fenêtre. Les mains enfoncées dans mes poches, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Elle secoue la tête par la négative. Je n'insiste pas, et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me mettre à l'aise. Je suis en train de me brosser les dents quand elle m'enserre la taille. Je tressaille, je m'immobilise. Elle colle son visage contre mon dos nu puis se recule et effleure mes cicatrices de ses doigts.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle, dit-elle comme un écho à ma précédente demande.

Je rince ma bouche et je m'essuie avec la serviette posée en vrac sur le bord du lavabo.

-Non.

Elle soupire.

-On va pas y arriver.

Elle a raison mais comment faire ? Ai-je seulement envie qu'on y arrive ? Les deux mains en appui sur le rebord, je baisse la tête.

-Regarde-moi.

Je me retourne, elle triture ses mains, anxieuse.

-Je sais que c'est pas évident… j'ai tellement peur… on se ressemble et je crains que cela ne soit notre faiblesse.

Je caresse sa joue du dos de ma main.

-Ça va aller.

J'ai un grand besoin de la rassurer. Elle provoque chez moi des réactions que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Elle acquiesce et sourit maladroitement. Elle piétine d'une jambe sur l'autre. Des jambes nues. Elle est sexy dans ce vieux t-shirt blanc passé. J'essaie de ne pas montrer que j'ai envie d'elle, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Mais elle comprend, son sourire s'accentue et elle m'enlace. Elle me respire, soupire, le nez enfoui dans mon cou. Je monte en tension, incapable de réfléchir.

-Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends Gale Hawthorne, murmure-t-elle.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire par-là.

J'ai déjà l'esprit ailleurs.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à **CarlaHG** pour sa review !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 5

* * *

Les jours puis les semaines passent et Maggie n'a toujours pas repris contact avec son frère. Elle a beau affirmer le contraire je vois que ça la mine. J'ai repris le travail il y a une semaine et j'ai demandé à Ben de m'arranger un rendez-vous avec Colin.

Il est tard.

Assis dans un recoin, je patiente, l'œil braqué sur l'horloge du restaurant. Je peux que constater son retard. Je me demande s'il va venir. J'ai quitté plus tôt le travail, ce qui ne me ressemble pas mais il me semble essentiel de régler cette histoire. Je sais que Maggie ne s'inquiétera pas car elle a pris l'habitude de me voir rentrer tard. Je pourrais rentrer plus tôt, je sens que j'en ai envie mais j'ai beaucoup de travail depuis ma reprise et la visite de notre Présidente et de Plutarch. Je me rappelle de l'attention accrue de celui-ci à mon égard, mais il est resté en retrait et ne m'a posé aucune question qui aurait pu me mettre mal à l'aise. Cependant une nouvelle visite dans le douze a été évoquée et cette idée me retourne encore les boyaux.

Maggie l'a compris ce jour-là en me voyant franchir le seuil, la mine morne. J'ai éludé comme j'ai pu et elle n'a pas insisté. C'est un trait de caractère que j'apprécie chez elle. Elle qui prend chaque jour un peu plus de place dans ma vie. Je ne saurais définir notre lien mais il est bien réel.

Et son bien-être me tient à cœur.

Voilà pourquoi je suis là, assis à la même table que le jour où elle m'a annoncé ma paternité. Cela me parait loin. Une silhouette se faufile devant moi et s'assoit. Son frère a une expression peu conciliante. Lui qui m'était apparu comme une type jovial, son air renfermé me refroidit considérablement. Il lui ressemble énormément, je m'en rends compte maintenant. La même blondeur de cheveu, les mêmes yeux verts teintés de marrons, la même forme de visage, le même menton volontaire. Il fronce les sourcils tandis que je le dévisage.

Une femme vient prendre sa commande, moi j'ai déjà pris une bière. Il prend la même chose et attend son départ pour attaquer :

-Venons-en au fait.

-Maggie…, je commence.

-Marguerite a toujours tendance à agir impulsivement.

Marguerite ? Je hausse les sourcils, il continue.

-Mais là, je ne comprends pas son délire. Elle s'installe avec un mec qu'elle ne connait pas au lieu de …

-Je suis le premier surpris, crois-moi, mais je me rends compte qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle compte sur moi, elle semble persuadée que c'est le mieux pour nous et le bébé.

-Elle fuit ses problèmes, voilà ce qu'elle fait !

-Au contraire, elle essaie d'y faire face et je peux l'aider. Enfin je crois.

-Vous ne comprenez pas.

-On peut se tutoyer.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, persiste-t-il. Ma sœur est malade.

J'encaisse la nouvelle pendant qu'on lui sert sa bière qu'il avale presqu'en entier. Quand il croise à nouveau mon regard, il est abattu.

-Elle souffre de la même maladie qui a emporté ma mère. Une maladie neuro dégénérative incurable.

Je le fixe, complètement hagard.

-Nous avons fait des examens sous le conseil du médecin qui s'occupait de maman. Elle a déjà les premiers symptômes.

Il est accablé. Je suppose alors qu'il n'est pas atteint.

-C'est une version invasive de la maladie, précise-t-il.

Il me décrit les troubles à venir, m'énonce son espérance de vie, je vacille. Heureusement que je suis assis.

-Quand l'a-t-elle appris ?

-Un peu avant mon anniversaire.

Je subis un autre choc.

-Je voulais lui apporter mon soutien, l'accompagner à ses rendez-vous médicaux mais du moment qu'elle a découvert sa grossesse, elle a renoncé à tout le traitement.

Je serre mes mains les unes contre les autres pour les empêcher de trembler.

\- Elle a décidé de garder l'enfant et de remettre ses soins à plus tard.

Je détourne les yeux vers la vitre, observant sans le voir le paysage urbain. J'ai à nouveau cette atroce sensation, celle que Maggie avait réussi à apaiser : la culpabilité.

-Elle voulait pas que je vous en parle, elle m'a menacé nombres de fois de me renier si je persistais. Mais elle comprend pas que j'ai peur de la perdre. Elle est ma seule famille ! Elle s'est occupée de moi quand ma mère ne le pouvait plus. Je voudrais faire pareil mais…

-Mais elle est têtue.

J'ai le courage de le regarder.

-Je suis désolé, Colin.

-C'est pas ça qui va m'aider.

-Je sais.

-Ma sœur ne voit que par vous. Elle vous aime c'est dingue ! Elle qui était si indépendante et solitaire, elle repoussait tous les mecs, et là, se retrouver dans une situation pareille ! En cloque et seule à gérer ça ! Et puis vous réapparaissez comme le Messie, et elle est aveuglée par ses sentiments. Je ne sais même pas comment on peut aimer quelqu'un qu'on a vu qu'une fois !

Je tressaille. Son visage doux apparait devant moi.

-Il faut qu'elle comprenne que sa vie est raccourcie, elle doit pas prendre ça à la légère ! S'emporte-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse.

Il s'effondre avant de vite se reprendre. Il frotte ses yeux rapidement pour en chasser ses larmes. Je l'envie de pouvoir pleurer. Et j'ai aussi de la peine pour lui.

-Je vais lui parler.

Il saute sur l'occasion.

-Il faut qu'elle retourne voir le médecin et qu'elle lui parle de sa grossesse. Et aussi qu'elle prévienne le centre de soins.

-Je dois l'accompagner à son rendez-vous mensuel en fin de semaine, je vais faire le nécessaire.

Il se détend, soulagé.

-Laisse-moi ton numéro, je te donnerai des nouvelles.

Il gribouille des numéros sur une serviette en papier.

-Ça fait deux mois que je l'ai pas vue… Depuis qu'elle a emménagé chez vous.

Il y a du ressentiment dans sa voix.

-Je vais essayer d'arrondir les angles.

-Elle ne me pardonnera pas de vous l'avoir dit. Mais merci quand même.

Il finit sa bière et se lève.

-Ça va être dur, et je parle d'expérience, alors si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'y faire face, barrez-vous loin d'elle et fissa.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin d'elle. Ainsi que de mon neveu ou ma nièce.

-C'est un garçon.

Il cligne des yeux, secoué visiblement.

-Dites-lui que je l'aime et… que je regrette ce que je lui ai balancé au téléphone.

OoOoOoO

Au lieu de rentrer, j'erre dans la ville. L'automne est bien entamé mais malgré le vent frais, je n'ai pas froid. Je suis comme anesthésié. Je ne sais pas ce qui provoque ça. La peur de souffrir mille enfers à nouveau ? Je voudrais revenir en arrière, continuer ma vie misérable. Au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre. Là, je ne sais pas ce qui va me tomber dessus. J'ai peur de ne pas le supporter. Je suis dans l'incapacité d'en supporter d'avantage. Je le sens.

Je serre mon blouson et je finis par me décider à rentrer.

Quand je franchis le seuil, elle est dans le salon, elle se lève pour venir dans ma direction. Je me tourne pour ôter mon blouson et le suspendre. Elle m'enserre la taille, je me défais de son emprise.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

Jusque-là rien d'anormal hormis peut-être la sécheresse du ton.

Dans la cabine de douche, je m'assois à même le carrelage. L'eau pèse des tonnes, me frappant comme des lanières d'un fouet.

J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai mal.

Je veux repousser cette douleur mais je n'y arrive pas. Je rabats mes bras autour de mes jambes et je reste là…

L'eau devient froide, j'ai dû y passer du temps pour ne plus avoir d'eau chaude, mais j'y reste insensible. Comme dans un brouillard, je l'entends ouvrir la porte, éteindre les robinets, poser une serviette sur moi. Elle me frictionne la tête, inquiète.

-Tu es gelé.

Accroupit non loin de moi, je sens la tension dans ses gestes. Mon front calée sur mes genoux, je ne peux me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je tremble, je commence à ressentir le froid. Elle part et revient avec une autre serviette sèche. J'ai toujours froid malgré son épaisseur. Elle caresse mes cheveux humides lentement. J'ai envie de hurler.

-Gale.

Sa voix est anéantie.

-Ne pleure pas, lui intimé-je.

Je sens au fond de moi quelque chose qui bouillonne, qui refuse sa compassion, sa tristesse, sa douleur.

-Je ne pleure pas.

Je pivote mon visage, découvre qu'elle ne ment pas. Tant mieux.

-Je sais tout, lui assené-je alors, yeux dans les yeux. J'ai vu Colin.

Toute couleur s'évapore de son visage. Elle se redresse. J'attrape son bras mais elle se dégage violemment et quitte la salle de bain. Je fixe longuement la porte close, tentant vainement de me verrouiller aussi.

OoOoOoO

Elle refuse de me parler durant toute la soirée. Je dine seul, et je regarde la télé seul. Les images défilent devant mes yeux mais elles n'ont aucune consistance. Les informations des différents districts me passent au-dessus. Finalement, quand je monte me coucher, je trouve le lit vide. Je la cherche dans les autres pièces mais quand je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas dans la maison (sa voiture n'est plus devant l'allée, comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas entendue partir !), je panique. J'appelle son frère, qui panique à son tour car elle n'est pas allée le voir.

-A-t-elle une amie chez qui elle aurait pu aller ?

-Oui, me rassure Colin. Je vais l'appeler.

Je patiente devant le téléphone pendant un laps de temps qui me parait interminable. Quand il me rappelle, je perds la raison car mon dernier espoir part en fumée. Il m'invective, je me sens plus bas que terre.

-Retrouvez-la ! Hurle-t-il.

J'entends derrière lui une voix au loin qui lui parle.

-Je vais aller la chercher, rajoute-t-il, toujours aussi furieux, vous avez intérêt à ce que je la retrouve.

Je raccroche et pars enfiler mon blouson, j'ouvre la porte quand le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Je m'y précipite, le cœur au bord des lèvres (sensation très désagréable).

-Maggie ?

-Gale, c'est maman.

-Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps…

-Elle est ici, me coupe-t-elle. Je viens de la calmer, elle dort dans ma chambre.

-J'arrive !

-Non ! Laisse-la se reposer, demain elle travaille, moi aussi, toi aussi. On est tous fatigués. Vous règlerez ça demain soir.

Je suis crispé sur le combiné. Je sens que je vais éclater.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit sur votre discorde, et je ne lui ai rien demandée. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

Elle a déjà raccroché sans me laisser une seule chance de contester. J'hésite avant de raccrocher à mon tour, hésitant sur la réaction à avoir. Je me laisse ensuite glisser le long du mur, amorphe, groggy, nauséeux. Je sais que je dois prévenir Colin, je sais que je dois monter me coucher avec de nouveau la mort planant au-dessus de ma tête, je sais que je dois être présent pour elle. Je sais que…

Je presse mes poings contre mes yeux.

Je sais que je ne vais pas y arriver.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à **CarlaHG ET Mondeparallele** pour leur review !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai perdu mes lunettes et je me tape plein de migraines ophtalmiques et bonjour pour avoir un rdv chez l'ophtalmo.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 6

* * *

A la façon dont Ben m'observe, je sens qu'il est au courant. Je m'agace et je me déconcentre. Je finis par le prendre à part, laissant le soin à un de mes seconds de continuer l'entrainement.

On est dans le vestiaire, là où ma vie a basculé au moment où il m'a invité à cette fameuse fête d'anniversaire.

Il attend que je prenne la parole, les sourcils froncés.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y.

Il reste silencieux.

-Je vais régler ça avec Maggie, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je ne me défilerai pas.

Ça m'énerve de devoir me justifier.

-Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?

-Je sais que Colin t'a parlé de tout ça mais…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, tout ça ne me concerne pas.

-Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça alors ?

-Je suis juste inquiet.

-Inquiet ?

-Pour vous ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Sa maladie, le bébé, tout ça…

-Je vais gérer.

Je vais essayer du moins. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, j'ai retourné ça dans tous les sens, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Malgré cette peur qui me serre le ventre, je dois faire face.

-Ouais… mais… quand elle sera plus là… ça va être dur. Le chagrin, c'est pas quelque chose que vous gérez bien.

Je le regarde, abasourdi.

Chagrin ? De quoi me parle-t-il ? Et que sait-il de ma façon de gérer mes émotions ? Me voyant l'observer comme un ahuri, il approfondit.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait. Après tout ce qui s'est passé au Capitole, vous êtes arrivé ici complètement éteint. Je vous avais jamais vu sourire réellement jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Depuis que Maggie vit avec vous.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Ben m'apparait différemment. Je le savais attentif mais pas à ce point-là.

-Je me sens bien avec elle.

Cet aveu me coûte. Comme si je trahissais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Katniss.

Oh non…

Je me sens mal. Je me détourne.

-Retourne t'entrainer Ben.

Je l'entends partir. Je vais m'asseoir sur un des bancs, cale ma tête contre les casiers et ferme les yeux. Je me sens stupide. Tout ça est loin derrière moi. Pourquoi je pense à elle ? Je cherche désespérément à chasser son image, et finalement celui de Maggie se substitue lentement au sien. Je me relève brusquement. Je dois aller la chercher avant qu'elle ne quitte le travail.

Nous avons à parler.

OoOoOoO

Ça fait un moment que j'attends assis sur les marches du bâtiment quand, enfin, je la vois sortir des locaux. Elle n'est pas très couverte avec sa veste en cuir mais elle ne semble pas souffrir du froid de cette fin de journée. Je me redresse, elle s'arrête en plein élan avant faire demi-tour.

-Maggie, Il faut qu'on discute.

Je ne crie pas, il n'y a aucun reproche dans ma voix. Elle s'immobilise sans pour autant se retourner. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, conscient de l'importance de ce moment. J'ai les mains moites, je les frotte contre mon jean avant de la rejoindre et de l'obliger à se tourner vers moi. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas me trouver ici, c'est inscrit sur son visage. J'y décèle aussi de la peur.

-Je comptais rentrer faire ma valise, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera rapide.

-On part quelque part ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je n'ai pas encore préparé la mienne.

Elle me dévisage comme si j'étais fou.

-Quoique… tu n'as pas tort, un petit break loin de tout nous ferais du bien. On peut même partir ce soir.

Elle secoue la tête, désarçonnée. Normal, moi aussi je le suis par tout ce que je raconte. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-J'ai mon rendez-vous mensuel vendredi, me rappelle-t-elle, toujours perplexe.

-Je le sais, je comptais venir avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux être présent.

-Je veux dire pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je veux être là pour toi et le bébé.

Elle s'énerve.

-Pourquoi tu fais comme si tu voulais rester avec moi ?

-Parce que je le veux.

Oui… je le voulais. Je l'ai compris à l'instant.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Explique.

-Pas ici. Rentrons chez nous.

-Chez nous ?

-Oui chez nous.

Je lui souris. Elle devient subitement émotive, ce qui arrive souvent ces derniers temps. Un des effets des hormones m'a-t-elle expliqué. Elle hésite, le regard dans le vague, réfléchissant à je ne sais quoi.

-Ok, dit-elle enfin. Mais donne-moi une bonne raison de rester.

-Marions-nous.

oOoOoOo

J'ai fait à manger, on dine tous les deux en silence. Elle m'observe par à-coup, me sondant sans filtre, son âme mise à nue. Aucune femme ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi, ou alors je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Mais là, aujourd'hui, c'est flagrant cet adoration au fond de ses yeux. Cela me malmène. Qu'est-ce qui peut susciter ça chez elle ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je lui renvoie à travers les miens ?

Elle n'a pas répondu à ma question. J'attends qu'elle le remette sur le tapis car je n'ose pas lui redemander, elle me parait instable, prête à me sauter dessus à certains moments. Elle nage entre affection et colère.

Je tente une autre approche.

-Tu as vu ton frère ?

-Oui il est passé au boulot, je lui ai passé un sacré savon.

-Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, il s'inquiète et il a bien fait de m'en parler, c'est moi qui aie demandé à le voir, je voulais vous réconcilier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est ta seule famille, et que tu l'aimes.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait, insiste-t-elle.

-Parce que je n'aime pas te voir triste.

Elle s'adoucit. Ça chauffe dans ma poitrine.

-Moi non, plus je n'aime pas te voir triste et c'est ce qui va arriver si on reste ensemble. Et ensuite tu me haïras.

Je veux protester. Elle lève la main pour me faire taire. Elle pioche dans son assiette soudain lasse.

-Il me manque.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à diner avec son amie un de ces jours ?

-J'en sais rien… Je ne sais même pas si je vais rester. On ne forme même pas un couple.

-Si tu m'épouses…

-Arrête Gale !

Je fais marche arrière. Les conflits je ne les supporte plus.

-Colin a compris, il sait que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Il fera un effort si tu en fais aussi.

-Il veut que je reprenne mon traitement, et ça c'est hors de question.

-Tu devrais y repenser.

Elle sort de table :

-C'est sans appel, je ne veux pas risquer la santé du bébé.

Elle est déjà dans les escaliers. Autant ne pas insister.

Pour l'instant.

Je monte quand même vérifier si elle ne fait pas sa valise en douce puis je redescends pour finir de diner. Avant de monter me coucher (comme les poules), je passe un coup de fil à ma mère et à Colin pour les rassurer. En franchissant le seuil de la porte de la chambre, je constate qu'elle dort déjà. Elle était exténuée, je suppose que la nuit passée avait été rude pour elle aussi. Je me rappelle comment ce lit m'avait paru vide et glacial sans elle. Je me glisse sous les draps, je me tourne vers elle, j'ai envie de la caler contre moi. Au lieu de ça, je me contente d'effleurer le renflement de son ventre qui s'épanouie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment osé avant. Je réalise que dans moins de trois mois je serai père. C'est quoi être un père ? Le mien m'a fait défaut malgré lui et j'ai toujours ressenti un manque. Et lui ? Ce petit gars en devenir ? Comment supportera-t-il de vivre sans mère ?

-Ne me laisse plus jamais.

Des mots à peine murmurés mais qui reflètent la soudaine angoisse que je ressens à l'idée de la perdre. Parce que c'est un fait, je suis terrifié à cette idée et cela me fait souffrir. J'ai peur…

Peur de fuir.

Peur de rester et de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Peur de la paternité.

Peur de ne pas les aimer.

Peur de les aimer.

Car si je les aime, et que je les perds, jamais je ne m'en remettrais.

oOoOoOo

Je demande une demi-journée de congés pour aller à l'examen prénatal, et la nouvelle se répand aussi vite qu'une trainée de poudre. Je suis félicité de toute part. Je ne comprends pas, pourtant je n'ai rien laissé filtrer. Devant le centre médical (Ben m'a déposé), je surveille ma montre, je ne vois pas sa voiture. Je crains subitement de m'être trompé d'heure quand je vois enfin le bout de son nez.

-Désolée, je suis en retard. Trop de travail.

-Quand penses-tu arrêter ?

-Bientôt.

-Mais encore ?

-Je tiendrai tant que je pourrai. Un enfant ça demande de l'argent.

-J'ai des économies, je subviendrai à vos besoin, alors s'il te plait…

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de finir, elle rentre sans me prêter attention. Je soupire. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de travers mais je le fais bien.

-Tu es encore fâchée ?

Nous sommes dans le hall, elle se présente à l'accueil.

-Pourquoi le serai-je ?

-Pour cette demande en mariage foireuse.

-Ah ça…en effet, c'était pas une réussite, ça manquait de conviction.

Je sors alors une boite de ma poche et je m'agenouille devant elle. Elle ouvre de gros yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me moque pour une fois de l'attention dont on fait preuve envers nous. J'ouvre la boite, elle couvre sa bouche de ses mains, paniquée. Je poursuis, mais je suis moins sûr de mon coup.

-Marguerite Stone, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle ne répond pas.

-Je prendrais soin de toi et de notre fils.

Elle ne répond toujours pas.

L'infirmier arrive et coupe court à toute cette humiliation. Je referme la boite et la range dans ma poche sous le regard désolé du personnel et des patients présents. J'ai voulu faire preuve de spontanéité et d'implication. Résultat : je me suis ramassé. J'entre à sa suite dans la salle d'examen, mortifié. Assis côte à côte, elle répond aux questions que lui pose l'homme tout en évitant tout contact avec moi. Puis il lui demande de s'installer sur la table d'examen. Elle me fixe et décrète sans gêne :

-Si c'est pour faire la gueule, casse-toi !

Je suis tenté.

-Un problème ? Demande l'infirmier.

-Monsieur est vexé, explique-t-elle au soignant. Il croyait réellement que j'allais accepter sa demande en mariage en plein milieu de votre salle d'accueil.

-Je peux vous laisser si vous voulez…

-Oui, dis-je.

-Non ! S'oppose-t-elle. Je veux que toi tu partes !

Je suis sous le choc.

-Va-t-en ! Hurle-t-elle.

-Calmez-vous, s'alarme l'infirmier. Vous devriez sortir Monsieur.

Je ne me fais pas prier. Mais à peine ai-je claqué la porte, que je le regrette déjà. Je finis par aller m'asseoir dans un coin, sous l'œil curieux de certains patients. Quand elle s'en va, je remarque qu'elle a la mine défaite. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de peine, j'en prends conscience. Je la laisse partir et je hèle l'infirmier avant qu'il ne prenne quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je dois vous parler.

OoOoOoO

En rentrant (après avoir pris un bus et marché un long moment), je la trouve dans la cuisine. Elle se raidit en entendant mes pas se rapprocher. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, et je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je l'enlace à la place. Elle se fige un instant puis dépose son couteau doucement.

-Tu as les mains glacées.

J'esquisse un geste de recul, blessé. Elle fait volte-face et m'enlace avec violence, sa joue sur mon épaule.

-Serre-moi fort.

Je m'exécute du mieux que je peux. Je me sens revivre dans cette étreinte. Je me sens à ma place.

-S'il te plait, ne pars pas.

Elle hoche la tête, m'observe puis acquiesce. Elle entoure mon visage de ses mains, caressant ma barbe. J'adore ce contact.

-Je t'aime trop pour partir. Le peu de temps qu'il me reste je veux le passer avec toi. C'est très égoïste, je le sais. Mais égoïste, je le suis depuis le début. J'aurais dû t'en parler dès le départ. Si je suis en colère c'est contre moi, pas contre mon frère ou toi. Mais je suis parfois bornée.

Je souris. J'ai envie de lui sourire encore et encore.

-Tu aurais pu me contredire.

-Tu es bornée, il n'y a rien à contredire.

Elle se retient de rire et retourne à la préparation de son diner.

-Je dois retourner chez le médecin lundi, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

Je reste silencieux, refroidi.

-Tu as bien fait de lui dire, ajoute-t-elle. Tu viendras avec moi ?

-Oui, répondis-je, soulagé.

-Bien, j'ai invité Colin.

-Quand ?

-Ce soir.

Je m'en réjouis.

-Mais avant j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Installe-toi dans le canapé et mets le lecteur en route.

-On regarde quoi ?

-Une vidéo de Jaimie.

-Qui est Jaimie ?

-Notre fils.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à **CarlaHG ET Mondeparallele** pour leur review !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 7

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse de m'épouser.

Face à ma mère, je rumine.

-Peut-être parce que tu t'y es mal pris.

Je l'observe, suspicieux.

-Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Vaguement.

J'ai découvert, depuis peu, que ma mère et Maggie se voyait régulièrement le vendredi midi pour déjeuner. C'était aussi la raison de son retard lors de ce fameux rendez-vous qui avait mal tourné.

Je me lève et me poste vers la fenêtre. Dehors c'est la déprime. Il fait sombre, gris. Cela ressemble à mon état d'esprit.

-L'aimes-tu ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. On ne parle pas souvent de sentiments dans notre famille. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

-Gale ?

-Je pense.

-Peu convaincant. C'est là tout ton problème.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Elle termine de boire son thé, soucieuse.

-Cette petite a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, comme nous, mais de manière bien pire d'une certaine façon. La vie ne l'a pas épargnée et continue de s'acharner sur elle et pourtant, tu vois, elle ne voit pas les choses de cette manière.

Je viens me rasseoir, je croise les mains et attends la suite. Ma mère sourit :

-Elle porte la vie, elle vit avec l'homme qu'elle aime, elle se sent chanceuse.

Je triture mes mains, les yeux dans le vague. Puis je reviens vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire maman.

-Comment faire quoi ?

-Pour l'aimer.

-Je ne le saurai pas pour toi.

Elle semble agacée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Des soucis au travail. Et …

-Gale !

Posy entre dans la cuisine, elle m'enlace alors que je suis dos à elle, assis sur ma chaise. Elle vient de rentrer de chez sa copine l'empoisonneuse. Elle jette son sac et s'installe à table avec nous.

-Lave tes mains jeune-fille ! La reprend ma mère, et va faire tes devoirs !

-Mais…

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur Posy, fais ce que je te dis !

Elle marmonne et me jette un coup d'œil dégouté. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

-Je monte te voir après.

Elle râle en trainant son sac derrière elle. Une fois la porte de sa chambre claquée, je vois ma mère s'effondrer.

-Maman ? M'alarmé-je.

-Je dois trouver un autre travail, m'explique-t-elle en se reprenant rapidement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Elle me raconte alors beaucoup de choses qu'elle m'avait cachées pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je suis hors de moi.

-Je vais aller voir ton chef et …

-Non surtout pas ! Me coupe-t-elle. J'ai déjà quelques pistes…

Elle hésite et puis finalement m'informe qu'elle a contacté la mère de Katniss. Je n'entends pas le reste.

-… tu vois ça va s'arranger, au pire je déménagerai avec les enfants.

Ça par contre je l'ai entendu. Je secoue la tête, complètement ébranlé. Je ne veux pas que ma seule famille s'éloigne. C'est très égoïste mais tant pis.

-Je n'aurai peut-être pas le choix. Mais n'y pensons pas pour l'instant rien n'est encore décidé et je dois encore prospecter.

-Je t'aiderai maman, ne partez pas… pas maintenant.

Elle devine rapidement le pourquoi de mon désarroi.

-Ça ne va pas être facile avec la maladie de Maggie mais il y a aussi du positif, tu vas être père et fonder une famille. Enfin si tu es disposé à baisser ta garde.

Je la questionne du regard.

-Elle n'est pas Katniss…

Je détourne vivement les yeux, éprouvé à nouveau.

-… je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Il est temps d'avancer.

Ma mère n'a jamais été très loquace dès qu'il s'agissait de discussions trop sérieuses. Elle peut se montrer un peu dure parfois. Elle s'est endurcie à la mort de mon père. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il aurait pensé de cette situation.

-Trouve une solution pour Maggie, et vite.

Tout est dit, je prends congés d'elle pour aller voir ma sœur.

OoOoOo

A un mois du terme, Maggie prend enfin la décision de s'octroyer quelques vacances. Ne pas travailler la rend insupportable. Du coup, pour notre bien à tous les deux, elle est partie quelques jours chez son frère. Ils ont renoué des liens encore plus forts qu'avant et se voient souvent.

Depuis son départ, tous les soirs jusque tard dans la nuit, je m'attèle à vider ma pièce fourre-tout pour en faire une chambre pour Jaimie. C'est une surprise pour Maggie. J'ai déjà tout acheté et tout stocké chez ma mère. Elle pense que, comme elle, j'attends vraiment que l'on soit au plus proche du terme (afin de ne pas nous porter « la poisse » comme elle dit) pour commencer les préparatifs mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

Après une semaine sans elle, je me sens claqué. Je manque de sommeil car je dors peu et mal. Elle me manque. Pourtant nous nous appelons une fois par jour, en général le soir mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Je suis en pleine peinture quand j'ai un besoin subit de l'appeler. J'attends patiemment que quelqu'un décroche, c'est souvent la copine de Colin qui répond. Elle veille sur Maggie avec sérieux et cela me rassure. Quand on s'est rencontré lors du premier diner chez nous, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille réservée, plutôt du style intello, souvent plongée dans des livres et qui se montre d'une pertinence rare pour un si jeune âge.

-Allô ?

-Cassie, c'est moi Gale.

-Je te passe Marguerite.

-Merci. J'espère que tu vas bien ?

Elle n'est déjà plus à l'autre bout du combiné, sûrement en plein boulot (elle bosse chez elle).

-Tu en as mis du temps !

Maggie n'y va pas toujours de main morte.

-Du temps pour quoi ?

-Pour m'appeler ! Il est tard !

Je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave, j'espère que c'est pas encore à cause du boulot ?

Ces derniers temps, il a été remis sur le tapis cette histoire de retourner dans le douze. J'ai fini par lui en parler car je ruminais trop mais sans rentrer dans les détails.

-Si…

Elle voit que j'hésite à continuer.

-Gale ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, dis-je dans un souffle à peine murmuré.

Il y a un instant de silence.

-Je rentre.

Je perçois son inquiétude et je m'en veux.

-Non ! Ne dérange pas Cassie, Il est tard, je n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter avec ça. C'est rien…

-Dans ce cas viens. Je t'attends.

Elle raccroche sans me laisser le temps de protester. J'ai la main qui tremble en posant le combiné. Je ne réfléchis pas plus, je vais me change, j'attrape ma veste et pour aller plus vite, je prends sa voiture qu'elle a laissé garée devant l'allée. J'y suis en moins de dix minutes. Elle est déjà sur le perron, elle descend les trois marches et avance à mon rythme. Quand je suis devant elle, je respire déjà mieux. Je me penche suffisamment pour poser mon front sur le sien. Je n'ai pas raté son air soucieux. Je l'enlace, mais nous manquons de proximité avec le bébé entre nous.

-Tu dois partir quand ?

-Demain.

-Reste dormir ici avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul.

-Je vais bien.

Elle se redresse et m'examine, peu dupe.

-Tu crois que je pourrais t'accompagner ?

-Non.

Je refuse qu'elle mette un pied là-bas, c'est contre toute logique mais je ne peux aller contre. Et puis dans son état, il faut qu'elle reste à proximité de son médecin.

-Ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

Elle plisse les lèvres, puis se résigne. Elle me tend la main pour me faire entrer.

OoOoOo

Je me réveille en sursaut, minuit passée, j'ai à peine dormi. Maggie n'est pas à mes côtés. Je la cherche dans la pénombre de cette pièce inconnue, dans ce lit inconnu. Elle est adossée à la commode, le visage tournée vers la fenêtre. Je me lève discrètement pour la rejoindre. Elle ne bouge pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Mon bras enroule sa taille.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Jaimie ne me laisse pas faire.

Je souris, contrit.

-Je peux te faire un lait chaud ou autre chose ?

-Non, j'arrête pas d'aller aux toilettes, et c'est pas génial. Mais merci.

-Viens te recoucher.

Elle accepte et une fois allongée, nous prenons la même position : l'un en face de l'autre, un bras replié sous notre tête. Je la vois à peine, mais elle est omniprésente partout sur mes rétines. Elle prend ma main et la glisse sous son t-shirt.

-Peut-être qu'avec toi il se calmera.

Sa peau est douce. Je sens Jaimie bouger, il manque de place, appréciant peu cette position apparemment. Je caresse l'énorme bosse qui vient de se former

-Il faut laisser maman dormir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'entente.

Je m'approche de son ventre et pars dans un monologue paternaliste qui me surprend moi-même et me détourne de mes préoccupations. Je me sens plus serein, plus apaisé. Maggie glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux et pose son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. Je n'aimerais être nulle part ailleurs.

-Il faut que tu me racontes, dit-elle après un moment à m'écouter parler à Jaimie.

Je me raidis.

-Il faut que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé.

Je crains de comprendre, fais un léger signe négatif de la tête. Son va-et-vient dans mes cheveux devient plus lent, plus tendre.

-Je veux comprendre ce qui te tient éloigné de ton district.

-Ce n'est plus mon district.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est là où tu as grandi. C'est là que tu as subi les jeux. C'est là que tu es tombé amoureux de Katniss bien avant qu'elle ne devienne le geai moqueur.

Je me fige, le cœur battant. Comment le sait-elle ? Maman, forcément. Je veux m'éloigner, elle me retient dans l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ma nuque.

-Ne fais pas ça !

J'hésite encore, mis à mal, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses larmes sur mon crâne.

-Non, m'énervé-je, au supplice.

Je la repousse et je quitte le lit, je quitte la chambre, je quitte la maison.

oOoOoOo

J'ai à peine posé un pied sur le sol du douze que je reçois un appel via notre ligne sécurisée. Colin a tenté de me joindre en passant par Ben, pour m'avertir de l'hospitalisation de Maggie suite à une mauvaise chute.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à **Mondeparallele** pour sa review !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 8

* * *

Assis dans un siège, je veille sur Maggie, endormie. J'ai fini par virer tout le monde de cette chambre d'hôpital car je voyais bien qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle n'a manifesté que du soulagement en me voyant entrer dans la chambre. Aucun ressentiment par rapport à mon départ précipité de la veille.

Je me sens coupable, pourtant je sais bien que les tremblements qui ont causé les faiblesses dans ses jambes (et donc cette horrible chute) ne sont pas de mon fait. Pourtant, je me dis que j'ai dû lui créer une dose de stress qui n'a rien arrangé. Jaimie va bien, elle va mieux. Les contractions ont cessé, elle a juste un bel hématome sur la cuisse et l'épaule en vrac.

Je l'observe et je me dis que j'aurai pu les perdre tous les deux. Cette idée est effroyable. Je me détourne d'elle pour fixer le sol mais rien ne peut me soulager. J'ai cru me briser en deux en recevant cet appel alors que je tentais de faire face à d'autres angoisses. Je me rends compte que tout cela me semble secondaire maintenant, moins difficile que ce que j'affronte maintenant.

Le temps s'écoule, je voudrais dormir pour tout oublier un instant et récupérer un peu. La nuit tombe, bientôt ils me diront de partir alors que je ne veux plus les quitter des yeux. J'allume la petite lampe non loin d'elle et je me rassois dans ce siège plus qu'inconfortable, guettant son réveil. Une femme entre pour lui apporter son diner. Je lui prends le plateau des mains avec un merci.

-Il faut qu'elle mange un peu, insiste-t-elle.

-Je m'en occupe.

Cependant je n'ose pas réveiller Maggie. Elle n'a pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière c'est une évidence. Moi aussi. En rentrant à la maison, j'ai tourné en rond comme un zombie, fâché qu'elle m'ait privé de sa présence, remuant des choses que je cherchais à enfouir.

Je pose le plateau sur la desserte et décide de patienter encore quelques minutes avant de la lever. Son repas est encore très chaud. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, elle remue, ses yeux papillonnent, se posent sur moi, s'adoucissent instantanément.

-Tu es resté…

Je lui souris largement, apaisé par ce bien-être qui me chauffe le cœur. Elle seule parvient à faire ça.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux. Mais bon, ils veulent que je reste en observation.

Elle grimace en se redressant. Je sais qu'elle souffre peu importe ce qu'elle en dit. Je ramène la desserte vers elle et lui ordonne de manger.

-Beurk.

Je comprends son désarroi face à ce bouillon insipide et ce poisson indéfinissable qui flotte dans un jus blanchâtre accompagné de riz.

-A ton retour, je te ferai un bon diner.

-Oh oui ! Une belle entrecôte et …

J'écoute la longue liste de ce qu'elle a envie de manger, amusé par ce regard brillant d'envie. Elle soupire en revenant sur Terre et entame son diner, la mort dans l'âme.

-Tu as dû raccourcir ton voyage, j'en suis désolée, dit-elle entre deux bouchées sans pour autant me regarder.

Désolée ? Vraiment ?

-Ils vont se débrouiller sans moi.

-Un mal pour un bien en somme.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça !

La douleur dans ma poitrine revient avec force et cherche à se frayer un chemin jusque mes yeux. Je me redresse et m'éloigne; dos à elle, je frotte mes yeux d'un geste sec, surpris de par ces larmes inattendues. Je refoule tout et je respire un bon coup.

-Je reviens.

Je sors sans prévenir et je me retrouve dans le hall puis sur le parking. Je voudrais m'en aller, quelque chose me retient. Il y a un banc, je m'y installe et je fixe le ciel sombre. Il commence à faire froid, je n'ai pas pris mon manteau. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Je réfléchis encore et encore pour, au final, ne pas être plus avancé. Quand je me décide à remonter, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Maggie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Je m'énerve, elle a froid, elle porte sa perf dans une main, serre son gilet de l'autre main, uniquement vêtue de la combinaison de l'hôpital, ses jambes sont à l'air.

-Je fais un peu n'importe quoi ces temps-ci, admet-elle, malheureuse. Je suis si fatiguée de me battre contre toi, contre la maladie, contre mon état en général. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main avec cet enfant.

Je la soulève sans lui répondre et on repart vers les ascenseurs. Elle enfonce son visage dans mon cou, pose sa main sur mon cœur, il est déchainé. Qu'est ce qui provoque tout ça ?

De la colère ?

Non.

De la peur ?

Peut-être.

-Tu es fâché ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-Parle-moi.

Je refuse de coopérer. Elle frotte ma poitrine de sa main et je sens ses larmes sur ma chemise.

-Arrête de pleurer !

Elle acquiesce, se reprend tandis qu'on pénètre dans l'ascenseur.

-Je suis juste fatiguée, ça va aller.

Elle ne dit plus rien, moi non plus. Les portes s'ouvrent, j'ai hâte de la remettre dans son lit, bien au chaud, bien en sécurité. Quand on y est, je rattache la perf et je la recouvre.

-Il faut te reposer.

J'embrasse son front et j'attrape mon manteau resté sur le dossier du fauteuil.

-Reste encore un peu.

-Il est tard…

-Parle-moi.

Je secoue la tête, éprouvé. Je me décide enfin à la regarder. J'ai envie d'effacer cette peine sur son visage. Elle tend son bras vers moi, pleine d'espoir mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Je reviens demain.

oOoOoOo

Je suis comme fou, travaillant sans relâche pour finir la chambre de Jaimie. J'entends sonner en bas. C'est sûrement Rory, je l'ai appelé pour m'aider. Je descends un peu trop vite, le fait entrer et lui file une bonne accolade. Accolade qui s'éternise.

-Ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il.

-Oui, oui, viens, y'a du boulot.

On fait nuit blanche pour tout terminer. Je lui conseille de s'allonger un peu et de déjeuner avec moi avant que je passe chercher Maggie en début d'après-midi. Il s'allonge dans le canapé et s'endort vite. Je monte dans ma chambre et somnole deux petites heures. Le stress me réveille. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner, l'odeur du café ranime mon frère. Il a l'air frais comme s'il avait dormi toute la nuit. Il est robuste, il en a vu d'autre comme moi. Assis face à face, il sirote son café avec tranquillité.

-Tu ne dois pas voir Lena ? Elle va pas t'attendre ?

Lena c'est sa copine depuis peu.

-Non, elle est partie voir sa grand-mère pour le weekend.

-Ok. Sinon le travail ?

-RAS. Et toi ?

-Ça va.

-Alors vous avez fixé une date avec Maggie ?

-Une date pour quoi ?

-Le mariage.

-Ma première tentative a échoué.

-Normal, t'étais pas prêt mais là, t'es mûr.

-Vraiment ?

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Oui, ça se voit. Toute la nuit tu n'as fait que me parler d'elle et du p'tit.

Ah oui ?

-Tu les aimes, c'est clair.

Gêné, je tente maladroitement de changer de sujet.

-Si maman part tu vas la suivre ?

Son air perplexe me fait comprendre que j'ai fait une boulette.

-Elle t'en a pas parlé ?

-Parlé de quoi ?

Je lui raconte, il soupire, contrarié.

-Je vais rentrer.

Merde…

A peine la porte refermée, je tente de contacter ma mère sans succès.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Le manque de sommeil ne m'aide pas. Je tourne en rond un moment, retente un essai puis je me résous à laisser les choses se faire. Je monte me laver, je m'allonge encore deux petites heures et je suis enfin prêt à rejoindre Maggie quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

-Gale ?

Je dévale l'escalier, surpris de la trouver dans l'entrée.

-Tu es déjà sortie ? Je venais justement te chercher.

-J'ai appelé Colin, il ramène mes bagages.

Je ne suis pas content, cependant elle non plus et je préfère couper court à une éventuelle dispute. Appuyée contre la porte, elle soutient son ventre, éreintée.

-Viens te reposer.

Je l'aide à monter les escaliers et Colin déboule derrière nous avec ses affaires. Il embrasse sa sœur et lui demande d'être sage.

-Appelle-moi en cas de besoin.

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je.

Il ne me répond pas, je sens que lui aussi m'en veux. Elle lui fait un dernier signe par la fenêtre avant d'ôter son blouson et de se rasseoir au bord du lit. Je m'agenouille devant elle. Elle ne veut pas me regarder.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que je vienne ?

-Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir rentrer, c'est Colin qui m'a convaincue de revenir ici.

Elle secoue la tête.

-Je pense que je ne suis pas en état de supporter ton silence. J'ai besoin d'un mec qui parle, qui m'écoute, qui me soutienne parce que je sens que je vais pas arriver à terme si je continue à être aussi stressée.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne veux pas perdre cet enfant.

Quelque chose éclate en moi, mon cœur se vrille.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre non plus.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Je baisse la tête, plein de culpabilité sur mon incapacité à prendre soin d'eux. Elle reste silencieuse. Alors je décide d'agir.

-Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Je me relève et lui tend le bras. Elle finit par me suivre et quand j'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Jaimie, mon cœur bat ou plutôt cogne tellement fort que j'en suis étourdis. J'observe son visage surpris au départ qui se transforme…

-Tu te fous de moi !

Elle est furax. Elle entre dans la chambre, tenant son dos (visiblement elle souffre des lombaires), elle tourne en rond dans la pièce en vociférant. Etait-ce encore les hormones ?Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Je lui montre ainsi mon affection et elle me le renvoie en pleine figure.

-On était censé attendre !

-Je…

Je me gratte la tête, malheureux puis je fais demi-tour.

Tout ça pour ça, pensé-je.

Dans le jardin, je défie le vent de l'automne pour m'asseoir à même l'herbe. Je ne saisis pas. Pourquoi toute cette négativité d'un seul coup ? Elle qui est si positive et si lumineuse ?

À quoi bon chercher à comprendre ? Je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec elle.

Je suis en train de préparer le diner quand elle refait surface. Sans un mot, elle entreprend de mettre la table et de préparer le dessert : une salade de fruit frais qu'elle dispose ensuite au milieu de la table. Elle s'y installe et patiente tout en m'observant. Après avoir disposé les dernières pommes de terre autour de ma dinde, je pose le plat au four et me lave les mains. Je m'assois en face d'elle, elle a entre ses mains un bloc-note, elle y écrit quelque chose puis me le tend. Je lis le contenu.

Je souris malgré moi.

-T'es dingue.

-Oui ou non ?

-Ok.

-Je commence. Ta couleur préférée ?

-Bleu. Et toi ?

-Rouge. Ton animal préféré ?

-Je n'en ai pas. Et toi ?

-Le chat. Ton plat préféré ?

-La dinde farcie. Et toi ?

-Salade de pomme de terre avec une belle tranche de rumsteck.

-Je saurais quoi te préparer la prochaine fois.

-Ta plus grande peur ?

-La mort de ceux que j'aime. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Ton pire souvenir ?

Je reste muet.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Je déboutonne et ôte ma chemise.

-A toi.

Je cherche quoi lui demander sans que ce ne soit trop sérieux.

-Ton plus gros complexe ?

-Mes petits seins.

J'éclate de rire, surpris. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut la complexer à ce sujet.

-Ton plus gros défaut ? Me demande-t-elle.

-L'entêtement.

-A ça, je ne vais pas te contredire.

-Et toi ?

-Pareil, rit-elle.

-On fait une belle paire.

-Je le pensais, jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses de la peine.

Ça jette un froid.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner dans le Douze ?

Silence.

-Tu sais qu'à un moment tu seras obligé de me répondre, me fait-elle constater tandis que j'enlève mon pantalon.

-On devrait fermer les volets, éludé-je.

Elle s'en occupe, jette un œil au four et revient s'installer en face de moi.

-Pourquoi tu es si fâchée pour la chambre de Jaimie ?

-Je voulais le faire avec toi.

-C'est la seule raison ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas mener cette grossesse à terme.

-Pourquoi ? M'alarmé-je. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle s'apprête à enlever sa blouse mais je veux la stoppe en plein élan.

-Je veux que tu me répondes Maggie.

Devant son mutisme mon anxiété s'amplifie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit sur mon visage mais elle semble ébranlée. Elle contourne la table et une fois près de moi, me serre dans ses bras.

-Rhabille-toi et dinons.

OoOoO

Quand je monte me coucher elle dort déjà. Je m'allonge et me cale dans son dos pour l'enlacer.

-Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas.

Je répète ces mots à l'infini.

Anéanti.

J'ai perdu, encore. Je le sais par avance.

La vie m'a brisé et me brisera à nouveau.

-Je t'aime.

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Passez un bon jour de l'an.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à **Mondeparallele et CarlaHG** pour leur review !

En réponse à la tienne chère invitée : Je te remercie. Ça fait me fait très plaisir !^^

Une bonne année à tous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 9

* * *

Maggie est en salle de travail.

J'attends.

Colin arrive bientôt. Ma mère aussi.

Je suis anxieux. Ils ont dû me virer de la salle de travail car Jaimie se présentait en siège. La césarienne s'annonce compliquée vu certains antécédents de Maggie que je ne connaissais pas. Depuis, je tourne en rond.

Finalement ma mère arrive, elle m'enlace, me rassure.

Et puis enfin, on vient me chercher. Le sourire sur les lèvres de cette femme me rend le mien. Je peine à la suivre, tant je suis fébrile. Ma mère me fait un dernier signe de la main, émue aux larmes, avant que je ne la perde de vue. Je rentre dans la salle de réveil. Maggie est là, allongée, elle est toute pâle, malgré tout elle me sourit largement :

-J'ai réussi…

J'attrape sa main, je caresse son front moite. Je sens que l'émotion me gagne. Je suis si soulagé.

-Va voir ton fils.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, installé dans un lit d'appoint. Je suis son regard, effrayé et impatient.

oOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, nous voilà chez nous tous les trois.

Chez nous.

Tous les trois.

Je ne réalise pas.

Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi, la nuit va bientôt tomber. Maggie va s'asseoir dans le canapé. Je pose Jaimie à ses côtés dans son cosy. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas plutôt le mettre dans son berceau. J'ai augmenté un peu le chauffage, l'hiver bat son plein. Nous sommes bien, ici, au chaud. Maggie finit par s'allonger, je la recouvre d'un plaid. Elle observe son fils, pensive. Je m'assois à ses pieds. Je suis crevé. J'ai passé tout mon temps à l'hôpital. Maggie ressemble à un zombie, elle est cernée, creusé pourtant tout ce que je vois sur son visage c'est ce bonheur qui suinte de tous ses pores. Un bonheur contagieux. Un bonheur inespéré.

Elle croise mon regard. Elle me sourit. Elle est heureuse. Elle s'installe plus à son aise, étendant ses jambes sur mes cuisses puis elle ferme les yeux.

-Réveille-moi s'il a faim.

Je ne vais pas le faire, elle a besoin de repos. Elle ne peut pas allaiter, elle a déjà recommencé à prendre son traitement sur mon insistance. Elle voulait faire de la résistance mais je n'ai pas transigé. Jaimie sera bien nourri au lait artificiel et Maggie pourra se soigner.

La vie semble me sourire à nouveau. C'en est presque douloureux de les aimer autant. Je ferme aussi les yeux, quand je les ouvre, il fait nuit et Jaimie se tortille un peu dans une légère complainte. Je me dégage doucement du poids des jambes de Maggie et me dirige vers l'interrupteur le plus proche. Une douce lumière nous éclaire et je récupère mon p'tit trésor dans mes bras. Il s'y sent bien je le sais. Je l'enroule avec sa couverture.

-Je vais te montrer la maison.

Nous marchons lentement tandis que je lui montre chaque chose dans chaque pièce. Je le sens attentif quand nous nous trouvons dans sa chambre. J'y ai disposé tous les cadeaux que nous avions reçus pour lui : des ours en peluche, des jouets de toutes sortes. Je me demande ce qu'il en pense, s'il sent tout cet amour autour de lui. Je n'arrive pas à définir la teinte de ses yeux, ils semblent être gris comme les miens. Mais rien n'est sûr, hormis le fait qu'il est parfait. J'ai l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu. Son odeur s'est incrustée dans mes narines et ses traits sur mes rétines. Je n'imagine plus la vie sans lui.

Ni sans elle.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me sonde en silence. Essai-t-il de me répondre ?

-Maman aussi, elle t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais aussi ?

-Il le sait, ne t'inquiète pas.

Maggie est sur le seuil, la main accrochée au chambranle de la porte.

-Tu ne devrais pas être debout.

-Je le sais.

Elle entre, se rapproche de nous. Elle se penche sur Jaimie et l'embrasse sur le front.

-Tu crois que papa me le diras un jour ? Le questionne-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Mon regard se détache enfin de lui pour me concentrer sur elle. Elle lui sourit mais je la sens tendue. Jaimie commence à pleurer.

-Il doit avoir faim, dit-elle.

-J'y vais, va t'allonger.

Après son biberon, il s'endort. Je le pose dans son berceau et je reste un long moment à le contempler. Je finis par rejoindre Maggie qui est dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre doucement la porte…

Elle est nue face au miroir et son œil critique m'inquiète, elle referme violemment la porte sur mon nez, en remarquant ma présence mais je reste devant la porte close, sous le choc. Son corps a beaucoup changé, je me rends compte que peut-être elle le vit mal. Et cette cicatrice ne va pas l'aider.

Elle ressort cinq minutes après, sursaute en me voyant encore là.

-La prochaine fois, installe un verrou !

-Désolé, j'aurai dû frapper avant d'entrer.

Elle a revêtu un pyjama et se dirige vers la chambre. Je la suis, elle s'installe sous les draps.

-Tu ne viens pas diner ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle me demande de récupérer sa valise en bas. Ses médicaments sont dedans.

-Il faudra aussi que tu m'emmènes à la pharmacie demain, l'entendis-je alors que je sors déjà de la chambre.

-Ok.

Je remonte avec tout l'attirail et je pose la valise sur le lit pour l'ouvrir.

-Laisse je vais me débrouiller, dit-elle en se redressant.

Mais je suis déjà en train de lui tendre le sachet de médicaments qu'elle attrape un peu sèchement. Je ne me formalise pas et commence à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire. Au fond de la valise se trouve un cadre photo. Elle représente une femme dont les traits me sont familiers.

-C'est ma mère, me précise-t-elle.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

-Je sais. C'était avant qu'elle ne soit trop affaiblie pour se tenir assise.

Ça me fait mal toute cette douleur dans sa voix. Je range la photo sur sa table de chevet et je dépose sa valise dans un coin derrière l'armoire. Je reviens vers le lit et contre toute attente, je m'allonge aussi. Elle a avalé ses cachets et m'observe, interdite.

-Tu es belle.

-A d'autre.

Elle n'est pas réceptive. Je préfère ne pas insister. Pourtant je voudrais tellement la rassurer. Elle attache ses cheveux en une petite queue de cheval et s'installe pour dormir.

Je fixe son dos.

-Je t'aime Marguerite.

Le temps qu'elle se retourne vers moi, je suis déjà hors du lit, la main sur la poignée.

-Si tu franchis cette porte, ne reviens pas.

-Je dormirai dans le canapé.

Quelque chose me frôle et s'écrase contre la porte. Je sursaute, je fais volte-face. Elle est déjà debout, elle vacille, se rattrape au lit, se redresse. Elle endure une souffrance bien inutile.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je me rapproche pour l'aider, elle refuse, colérique.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre. Elle progresse vers moi inexorablement. Sa colère laisse place à de la détresse. Je ne veux plus être une cause de tristesse pour elle. Je n'ai plus envie de fuir non plus, je comble les derniers pas et la serre contre moi. Elle m'enlace à son tour, ses bras autour de ma nuque et soupire. Je la sens se relâcher, son poids pèse sur mes épaules.

-Viens te rallonger.

-Non.

-Maggie…

-Redis-le-moi.

Notre proximité physique me trouble. Elle lève la tête et me sonde avec une intensité rare. Je me sens nu. Je me sens fragilisé, vulnérable.

-Ça va aller, mon chéri, je ne te laisserai pas.

Je tressaille, gêné mais je ne parviens pas à détourner le regard.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, insiste-t-elle.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Comment peux-tu me promettre une telle chose ?

-La mort ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer, et je serai près de toi à travers Jaimie.

Elle est convaincue par ce qu'elle avance. J'ai tellement envie de la croire.

Alors je lui murmure dans un souffle à quel point je l'aime et à quel point ça me fait mal et à quel point j'ai peur de la perdre. Elle hoche juste la tête, pose son front contre le mien.

-Il ne faut plus avoir peur, mon chéri. Il faut vivre.

oOoOoOo

Deux mois sont passés.

Les nuits sont courtes.

Maggie est parfois irritable, déboussolée aussi. Elle trouve qu'elle gère mal cette nouvelle maternité, ce qui est faux. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits, nous débutons dans notre rôle de parents et cela peut effectivement entrainer quelques maladresses. Cependant, je trouve que nous nous en sortons bien et malgré mes obligations professionnelles, nous parvenons à être une famille heureuse.

Au boulot, c'est difficile par contre car même si on ne m'enquiquine plus avec la naissance de mon fils et des cadeaux en vois-tu en voilà, je redoute la visite imminente de notre Présidente pour une réunion hautement confidentielle vu que j'ai décliné chaque convocation dans la Capitale. Il m'est impossible de m'éloigner du deux depuis la naissance de mon fils et ça me cause déjà des soucis.

Il est tard quand je rentre, ma réunion a été éreintante psychologiquement. Heureusement que je ne bosse pas demain. Maggie est au salon avec ma mère et Posy. Celle-ci donne le biberon à son neveu, aux anges, sous l'œil vigilant des deux femmes. Je les salue, requinqué à la vue des femmes de ma vie et de mon p'tit bonhomme. Maggie se lève pour m'accueillir, elle est bien plus alerte, elle ne souffre plus de retour de couches et sa cicatrice est nette d'après ce qu'elle m'en dit car elle ne m'autorise toujours pas à la voir nue. Pas que je sois pressé en soi mais j'ai peur que s'installe un blocage.

Elle m'enlace, souriante :

-Ta mère propose de garder Jaimie demain pour nous laisser un peu de temps pour nous.

J'hésite…

-Ce n'est que quelques heures, mon chou.

Mon chou ? Sérieux ? Je n'arriverai jamais à m'habituer à tous ces petits noms quelle me donne depuis que nous avons pu enfin nous confier l'un à l'autre. Elle caresse ma joue, je sens déjà que je cède.

-S'il te plait. On pourra aller au restau ou aller se promener… tu pourrais me montrer comment tu chasses.

-Non !

Cette seule pensée me tue. Elle perd son sourire. Je pense que je l'ai blessée.

-Je ne chasse plus. Pour le restau, je veux bien, me rattrapé-je.

Elle retourne s'asseoir près de ma mère.

-On te le ramène vers quelle heure Hazelle ?

-En fin de matinée, ça vous laissera tout le temps qu'il faudra.

OoOoOoO

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans notre restau, on attend notre plat. Elle boit son cocktail sans alcool, dépitée.

-Moi qui avais une si belle descente, soupire-t-elle.

Je m'enfile une bière, tranquille. Je souris de la voir si détendue. Je me sens bien. J'ai oublié mes tracas de boulot, je ne pense à rien…

A rien d'autre qu'à Jaimie.

-Il va bien, sourit-elle en me détaillant comme elle savait si bien le faire.

-A toi aussi, il te manque, me moqué-je.

-C'est normal, mais j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec toi, mon poussin.

Je manque de m'étrangler. Elle se marre. Quand je retrouve mon souffle, je rétorque :

-T'as de la chance qu'on soit en public sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Me coupe-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Ses yeux étincelles, ils sont lumineux, enjoués, aimants. Je me penche à mon tour :

-A ton avis ?

Elle se penche encore plus, avec ce petit sourire toujours au coin de sa bouche, prenant appui sur ses bras posés sur la table. Son nez frôle le mien.

-Je demande à voir, chuchote-elle avant d'effleurer mes lèvres.

Mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux soudains anxieux. Elle se rassoit, caresse ma joue.

-N'aies pas peur de m'aimer. C'est maintenant qu'il faut en profiter.

Elle a perdu son bien-être. J'attrape sa main, j'embrasse sa paume.

-Je suis désolé, je gâche tout.

La serveuse arrive, dépose les plats fumants devant nous.

-Mangeons, décrète Maggie les yeux plein d'envie face à son rumsteck.

Elle a déjà rebondi loin de ce moment mélancolique. Alors j'en fais de même, et dévore mon plat. Nous discutons de son travail qu'elle aimerait bientôt reprendre, de ses espoirs pour Jaimie, de son envie de partir en vacances avec nous. Je lui parle du projet de départ de ma mère qui se concrétise, de mon inquiétude pour Rory qui le prend mal, de mon envie de passer plus de temps à la maison. Nous échangeons avec sérieux, à l'écoute de l'autre. J'ai l'impression que ce couple dont elle rêvait tant est en train de se former. Et ça me rend heureux.

Je suis heureux…

Je le sais depuis un moment déjà mais cette fois j'ai envie de le lui dire. Alors je fouille dans la poche de ma veste alors qu'elle entame son dessert. Je fais glisser doucement la bague de fiançailles vers elle sur la nappe blanche. Sa main reste suspendue dans les airs, sa bouche reste ouverte un instant. J'attrape ma cuillère et j'entame aussi ma crème brûlée.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison ?

Décidément. Je termine mon dessert et je m'accroche enfin à son regard. Il est impatient, inquiet, avide.

-Je ne pensais pas que j'avais le droit d'avoir une famille. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais le droit d'aimer, ni d'être heureux.

Je m'arrête. Comment lui dire ?

-Pourquoi ? M'encourage-t-elle.

Dans cette salle bondée, si peu intime, je trouve le courage de lui raconter toutes ces choses qui me mettent à mal.

\- Quand j'ai assisté à la destruction de mon district, j'ai perdu foi en l'humanité. Je suis devenu inhumain, une machine à tuer. J'ai beaucoup de sang sur les mains. J'ai détruit beaucoup de familles en aidant à créer des armes de destruction massive que le Capitole a copié pour se défendre.

-Nous étions en guerre, Gale.

-Ça ne change rien, et tu le sais.

J'ose l'affronter. Le vert de ses yeux m'aspire, me donne le tournis. Je mets du temps avant de lui confier :

-J'ai détruit la famille de Katniss et je pense que c'est là que j'ai cessé d'exister.

Elle attrape ma main, sans un mot. Nos yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, je remarque les larmes qui les inondent. Il n'y a ni dégoût, ni pitié, ni colère. Il n'y a que de l'amour. Ça me donne le courage de continuer.

-Et puis je t'ai rencontré…

Je serre fort sa main.

-Et même si je n'en ai pas le droit, je suis heureux.

Elle acquiesce et se détend. Elle essuie ses larmes discrètement avec ses manches et saisit la bague qu'elle glisse à son doigt. Elle termine son dessert et appelle la serveuse pour l'addition sans même me laisser le temps de réagir.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à **Mondeparallele et CarlaHG** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 10

* * *

Nous arrivons bientôt en gare du Douze.

Jaimie est assis sur ma cuisse. A bientôt neuf mois, il pèse son pesant d'or. Il se tient bien assis et contemple le paysage qui défile avec attention. Il a dormi longuement au début du voyage et maintenant il s'agite, excité. En face de moi, Maggie dort. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit car je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Elle est une éponge absorbant toutes mes émotions et surtout mes angoisses à l'idée de retourner ici encore une fois.

C'est à sa demande que nous venons nous marier ici. J'étais très réticent au départ mais elle a su me convaincre. Il est temps d'avancer, il est temps d'y faire face. Sa canne repose à ses côtés. Elle ne sort plus sans elle car elle souffre de plus en plus de faiblesses dans les jambes. A près une troisième chute (qui lui a valu une belle entorse) et une longue discussion, elle a accepté de se faire aider et d'afficher ce qu'elle considère seulement comme un handicap. Je ne dis rien, acceptant tout ce qu'elle me demande car je vois bien qu'elle supporte mal d'être diminuée. Elle n'ose plus porter notre fils si elle n'est pas assise et cela lui coûte énormément.

-Il y a tellement de choses que je ne pourrai pas faire avec lui.

Je lui ai alors promis alors de compenser toutes ces choses en lui rappelant l'essentiel :

-Tu lui apporte l'amour d'une mère et il n'y a rien de plus important.

Elle a souri, un sourire triste.

-Merci.

Elle a tendu ses bras et m'a serré très fort contre elle.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Ces moments d'affection deviennent de plus en plus vitaux dans notre vie de couple. J'en ai un besoin viscéral et elle aussi. Nous raccrochons l'un à l'autre, dans l'espoir de ne jamais nous quitter. Une vie nouvelle s'est ouverte à nous, inespérée, inattendue, indispensable. Une vie que je ne changerai pour rien au monde malgré ce que cela signifie au final.

-Gale ?

Maggie a ouvert les yeux, des yeux inquiets.

-Tu es réveillée ? Lui souris-je. On est bientôt arrivés.

Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre pour vérifier mes dires et se focalise sur ce qu'elle voit. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense et je préfère ne pas le savoir. J'essaie moi-même de ne penser à rien. Je dépose Jaimie sur ses cuisses et je me lève pour récupérer nos bagages que je dépose vers la sortie. Une fois à quai, je fais signe à mon pote Thom qui patiente près du hall. Il se hâte vers moi et observe Jaimie en me félicitant brièvement. Il n'était pas très démonstratif comme gars mais j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui. Je lui tends Jaimie et j'aide Maggie à descendre. Elle salue mon ami et, moi, je remonte récupérer nos bagages et la poussette. Je file les bagages à Thom et installe mon p'tit père dans sa voiturette. Maggie attrape ensuite mon bras et nous avançons tranquillement à la suite de Thom qui ne semble pas gêné par le poids de nos valises.

Installé à l'avant de sa voiture, je jette un œil en arrière. Tout va bien, semble-t-il. Thom démarre et s'insère dans la circulation peu dense. Les voitures apparaissent doucement, le district s'urbanise. Le mélange des rescapés de la guerre se fait sentir parmi les badauds que j'observe et je me rends compte que la manière de gouverner de Paylor porte doucement ses fruits.

-Merci d'être venu nous chercher.

-Pas de problème.

-Tu veux qu'on ailler manger un morceau quelque part avant de nous déposer dans cette auberge que tu nous as conseillée.

-Non. Finalement j'ai pas réservé, je vous garde à la maison.

Surpris, je proteste.

-Mais je suis tout seul, me contre-t-il. J'ai de la place et ça me fera de la compagnie.

Je perçois sa tristesse.

-Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position délicate.

Je sais très bien qu'il connait Peeta et Katniss. Il va parfois manger un morceau chez eux, ou leur donner un coup de main pour divers travaux.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de ta visite si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Et puis ça ne regarde que nous. On se marie qu'une fois. Et je suis heureux que ça t'arrive.

Je jette un œil à l'arrière vers Maggie. Elle m'encourage d'un hochement de tête.

-Ok.

-En plus, j'ai fait à manger.

Je grimace.

-Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ?

-Quoi ? Fis-je semblant de m'étonner.

-Je me suis amélioré.

-On verra ça.

Etrangement, je me sens rassuré d'être dans un lieu plus accueillant qu'une chambre impersonnelle.

OoooO

Après le diner, excellent en plus, Maggie regagne la chambre que nous a préparé Thom. Je l'accompagne, Jaimie dans mes bras. Il gazouille des « papa » à tout va. Je suis complètement gâteux.

-Ben oui, y'en a que pour papa, marmonne Maggie.

-C'est pas de ta faute si ton papa est exceptionnel.

Jaimie hoche la tête, sérieux, à croire qu'il a compris et puis il éclate de rires, suscitant les miens.

-Quel fils ingrat, rit-elle à son tour.

Je couche Jaimie dans son lit d'appoint et j'aide Maggie à entrer sous la douche. Elle s'est déshabillée et je fais un effort pour ne pas me laisser emporter par ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas me plaindre mais depuis qu'elle a accepté ma demande en mariage, elle a aussi décrété que nous attendrions notre nuit de noces pour reprendre des activités sexuelles. Autant dire que j'étais sur les dents car on avait dépassé les dix mois d'abstinence facile. Si ce n'était plus.

Le cœur battant, j'hésite, j'ai trop envie de la rejoindre et de faire des trucs pas raisonnables.

-Tu peux me laisser, décrète-t-elle, insensible à mes tourments, tirant le rideau de douche opaque.

-Je laisse la porte ouverte, appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

-Ouais, ouais. Va voir ton pote, buvez un coup à ma santé.

Je sens un peu d'amertume. Il faut dire qu'elle ne connaissait plus le goût de l'alcool depuis un long moment déjà.

Thom est sur son perron, sa porte est ouverte, il fait doux. Ça sent l'été, il fait encore jour. Je m'assieds près de lui, il me tend une bière.

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Ben oui, t'allais pas me faire faux bond quand même !

Nous trinquons.

-A la tienne.

-A la tienne.

Nous avalons une bonne rasade de ce pur breuvage avant de soupirer d'aise.

-Tu m'as manqué, me confie-t-il.

-Tu parles.

-Enfin tu me comprends, rit-il.

Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je l'ai vu rire. Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis la destruction de notre district.

-Tu as une belle famille.

-Je sais que je la mérite pas.

Je fixe mes pieds. Il était l'une des rares personnes à qui je parvenais des fois à me confier. Et ce depuis très longtemps. Nous avions un lien étrange, un lien qui nous permettait de nous considérer comme des potes sans pour autant nous voir et nous appeler.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que tu mérites ou pas. Tu as la chance de vivre encore…

-Alors que d'autres sont mort par ma faute, le coupé-je.

-Nous étions en guerre. Maintenant la paix est instaurée, les enfants peuvent grandir sans craintes, ton fils va devenir un homme dans un monde sans jeux et ne sera pas traumatisé, ni marqué par l'horreur comme nous.

Oui, heureusement. Voilà réellement un point positif dans tout le chaos qu'il a déclenché dans ma tête.

-Je t'envie, j'aimerais avoir une femme, un fils mais je me demande si je suis fait pour ça. J'ai tellement l'habitude de la solitude, je n'ai plus de famille depuis si longtemps, et aucun proche.

-Et moi ? Je suis ton ami, non ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Je pensais que tu t'étais rapproché de Peeta et Katniss.

Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre lors de son dernier appel il y a presqu'un an. Je réalise que c'est moins pénible de parler de Katniss maintenant même si le mal-être persiste.

-Oui, mais c'est encore compliqué. On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'amitié. C'est dur pour eux d'avoir une vie sociale, et je les vois peu car ils sortent peu. En général, après le travail, je bricole ou je fais du sport. Je passe le temps en faisant des choses et d'autres mais toujours tout seul. C'est dur de me sentir bien. C'est dur de penser à la vie sans avoir peur.

Je comprends très bien ce qu'il veut dire. Je pose ma main sur son épaule que je tapote. On finit notre bière et je laisse pour aller voir si Maggie a besoin d'aide. Elle est déjà en pyjama, prête à se coucher.

-Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, le temps de dire bonne nuit à Thom.

-Reste avec lui, mais ne veille pas trop. Demain on se lève tôt, une belle journée nous attend.

Je l'embrasse, elle ferme déjà les yeux, emmitouflée sous la couverture alors qu'il fait chaud.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

Elle rouvre les yeux.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais appelé comme ça.

-Parce que je n'avais pas compris que tu étais l'amour de ma vie.

Ses yeux brillent, elle est très émue.

-Dire que j'allais m'endormir, râle-t-elle faussement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai me rendormir après ça.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés parce que je sens que c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle se cale contre moi. Je caresse son bras, serein. Jamais je n'ai été aussi sûr d'une chose que de l'aimer et de vouloir passer ma vie auprès d'elle. Je sais que c'est illusoire, je sais que je vais avoir mal mais rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis tant elle m'a réconcilié avec moi-même. J'existe de nouveau grâce à elle.

Et elle m'a donné Jaimie.

Forcément mon regard dévie vers lui. Il sourit dans son sommeil. Il est le soleil qui nous illumine chaque jour, qui nous réchauffe et nous donne envie de nous lever le matin. Il est ce que j'ai fait de mieux dans ma vie. Et je suis fier d'être son père.

Cinq minutes sont passées, Maggie ronfle doucement.

Vivement demain.

OoooO

Je me suis couché tard, car avec Thom, on a fêté mon dernier jour de célibat.

Quand je me lève, le lit est vide et Jaimie n'est pas là.

Stressé, je sors de la chambre. J'entends la douche, je continue ma route, j'entends mon fils rire. Je me détends. Ça vient du séjour alors je m'y rends. Je pensais voir Maggie avec lui mais c'est Thom qui joue avec lui. Ils sont assis à même le sol et chahutent. Je les regarde un instant, étonné de voir Thom si enjoué. Je me dis que notre visite lui a été bénéfique. Je ne veux pas les interrompre, je retourne vers la salle de bain.

-Tu as besoin de moi, ma chérie ?

-Ah quand même ! Tu décides à te lever !

J'entre dans la pièce qui n'est pas verrouillée.

-J'étais fatigué.

Elle passe sa tête entre le rideau de douche et le mur. Elle est radieuse, un large sourire éclaire son visage.

-Ouais, je vois ça ! J'espère que vous avez été sage tous les deux hier soir.

-Je sais pas, j'me rappelle plus trop.

Je ris, elle s'indigne faussement. Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Elle recule et referme le rideau, hilare.

-Hey !

-T'avais qu'à te lever avant.

Je marmonne dans ma barbe.

-Pas la peine de râler, et va déjeuner, on a une visite à faire, n'oublie pas.

Non je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle veut visiter le district avant d'aller chercher notre famille à la gare.

-Ça va être juste, mon cœur, niveau timing.

-Ne te défile pas. Thom veut bien nous prêter sa voiture et garder Jaimie, ça sera plus simple et plus rapide.

Elle a réponse à tout décidément.

Dans la cuisine, je rumine en me servant un café. J'ai mal au crâne mais ça va passer. Il faut que je laisse faire les choses, il faut que je me détende. Dehors, le soleil brille, ça va être une belle journée.

OoooO

Nous roulons, traversant le district sans aller trop loin. Je ralentis parfois et si besoin je m'arrête pour lui montrer les coins importants. Tout a changé mais je me souviens des quartiers, des maisons. J'essaie d'oublier les bombardements, les incendies, les gens pris au piège, l'odeur de la mort. Je me concentre sur elle, sur son expression. Elle en veut plus :

-Je veux connaitre les endroits que tu aimais, là où tu as grandi, là où tu as travaillé.

Je l'emmène là où je vivais, puis à l'ancienne mine, et enfin à mon école. Quand nous passons devant la place de la moisson, je fais une halte, un peu oppressé. Elle comprend rapidement, elle descend, se recueille devant, très émue. Je sens énormément de tristesse au fond d'elle subitement. Elle se perd dans des souvenirs douloureux, à l'évidence. Je ne cherche pas à la rejoindre, mis à mal moi aussi. Tout cela me ramène à tellement de choses…

Nous sommes loin quand elle retrouve la parole :

-Tu es un bon guide, me félicite-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Nous arrivons près du marché qui est toujours actif. Je ralentis pour laisser quelques piétons traverser. C'est à ce moment-là que je la vois.

Katniss.

Je me fige tandis qu'elle traverse avec des sacs pleins de courses. Je n'entends plus rien, le sang bat dans mes tempes. J'ai envie qu'elle se retourne vers moi mais en même temps je suis tétanisé à cette idée. Je ne sais plus respirer. Je me sens mal.

Elle traverse sans savoir que je me délite sur place, focalisée sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Peeta l'attend de l'autre côté et attrape ses sacs. Elle lui sourit, le remercie, l'embrasse furtivement.

Et ils s'en vont.

D'autres personnes traversent, puis je redémarre. Je roule au radar, sans un mot, bouleversé.

-Elle a l'air d'aller bien, entendis-je.

Maggie.

Je l'avais oubliée. Je m'en veux, je gâche tout. Je tente de me reprendre.

-Oui. Tu as raison.

Et c'est un réel soulagement. Je sens que je vais craquer, je serre mes doigts autour du volant pour les empêcher de trembler. Je me démène pour ne plus y penser, pour fixer la route. Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Gare-toi.

Je m'exécute car je ne vois plus rien. Maggie tente de sécher mes larmes mais rien n'y fait. Des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années de tristesse s'écoulent le long de mes joues.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à **CarlaHG, Vronik et Mondeparallele** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 11

* * *

Enfin mariés.

Enfin seuls.

Nous avons fait la fête avec nos proches et puis nous sommes partis en lune de miel en voyageant de nuit pour atteindre notre destination.

Il est midi passée.

Maggie pénètre dans le petit chalet que j'ai réservé aux abords d'un immense lac. Cela parait surréaliste. Le lieu est magnifique, boisé et calme. Tout ce que j'aime. J'observe sa réaction tandis qu'elle fait le tour des lieux. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais pour quatre jours cela me parait amplement suffisant. Jaimie est repartie avec sa grand-mère, pas facile de le laisser s'en aller mais il était primordial de nous retrouver un peu seuls. Notre lune de miel sera courte mais au moins en aurions-nous une. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, c'est un concept qui n'était pas répandu dans le douze. Peut-être était-ce dû à la pauvreté générale de la population, en tout cas, quand Maggie m'en a touché un mot, je suis resté très perplexe sur l'utilité de ce rituel avant d'en saisir toute l'importance.

-Alors ? Ça te plait ?

Le bruit de sa canne résonne sur le carrelage blanc à mesure qu'elle revient vers moi. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat particulier. Mélange de plein de choses difficiles à définir.

-Oui.

Elle s'immobilise près de moi. Je m'autorise à déposer nos bagages, soulagé. Je la serre contre moi.

-Tant mieux. Tu veux qu'on aille manger à l'extérieur?

Elle soupire :

-Je n'ai pas très faim, et je suis fatiguée.

Je suis un peu déçu. Je me penche légèrement vers elle.

-Je vais à l'accueil nous commander un petit truc dans ce cas.

Elle acquiesce et me sourit enfin.

-J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures étaient riches en émotion. Je me sens à plat d'un seul coup.

Je peux comprendre, mais quand je pense à la suite je n'arrive pas à me sentir fatigué. Je suis comme une pile.

-Je vais me mettre à l'aise, continue-t-elle.

J'observe avec regret son beau tailleur-jupe blanc. Elle est sexy à souhait dedans.

-Tu ne veux pas m'attendre ? Je vais t'aider à te mettre à l'aise à mon retour.

Je me sens fébrile. Rien ne peut entamer mon ardeur tellement je me sens plein d'amour.

-Je voulais prendre une douche, s'excuse-t-elle.

-Je la prendrai avec toi.

Elle s'échappe de mes bras et s'adosse au mur, lasse et contrariée.

-On ne peut pas attendre ce soir ?

La déception est rude. Elle le voit, s'en désole. Je m'en veux car il est évident qu'elle est à bout de force. Je m'approche d'elle et je lui embrasse le front.

-Bien sûr, je suis désolé.

Elle affiche un réel soulagement et je m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas réellement ? Je l'étudie minutieusement, cherchant une réponse. Elle est magnifique avec cette coiffure ornée d'un peigne blanc à fleur. Ma mère l'a coiffée avec dextérité; quelques mèches blondes s'échappent du chignon, adoucissant énormément son visage. Je me rappelle son expression quand nous nous faisions face lors de la cérémonie civile. Aucun doute, aucun stress, aucune appréhension. Elle était confiante, sereine, heureuse. Et elle m'a communiqué tout cela.

Je me sens libre. Heureux aussi mais surtout libre.

J'ai eu du mal à me remettre de cette rencontre fortuite avec Katniss, mais au final, c'était un signe du destin. Une autorisation à avancer. Je l'ai pris comme ça en tout cas. Et sa présence m'a été bénéfique, et j'ai enfin saisi l'ampleur de l'amour qu'elle me porte.

-Tout va bien Marguerite ?

-Oui, je suis juste exténuée. Toute cette chaleur… Et on a vécu tant de choses.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

J'attrape sa main gauche, caresse son alliance.

-Cette journée a été la plus belle de mon existence.

-Hormis l'arrivée de Jaimie, conteste-t-elle en souriant.

-Hormis l'arrivée de Jaimie, concédé-je avec un sourire. Je reviens vite, va te reposer.

Je longe tranquillement le lac, profitant de l'air ambiant. La chaleur ne me gêne pas, ça me donne juste envie de me baigner. Je me sens léger, j'ai hâte de profiter de ces quatre jours. L'accueil n'est pas tout près, je croise d'autres vacanciers, j'admire les autres résidences.

Un bel endroit, sans aucun doute. Ben m'en a parlé, me l'a conseillé, et je ne regrette pas d'avoir suivi son conseil.

Notre déjeuner en main, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je reviens tout aussi tranquillement sur mes pas. En franchissant le seuil, je l'appelle. Pas de réponse. Sa valise n'est plus dans l'entrée, il n'y a que sa canne. Je dépose notre repas sur la table et je me dirige vers la chambre. Elle est déjà installée entre les draps, elle dort.

Dépité, je vais chercher ma valise que je pose à côté de la sienne. Elle a ouvert les volets de la chambre, une vive clarté illumine la pièce. La vue est magnifique. Je reste là un instant à fixer l'horizon, songeur. Et puis mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre.

Une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir pris une douche, je revêts un bermuda et je la rejoints sur le lit. Il est relativement confortable et c'est agréable. Je me tourne vers elle. Mes yeux se délecte de sa vue, et restent ouverts longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Je rêve d'elle tout le long de ma sieste.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, un peu déphasé, je me rends compte que la soirée est entamée. Je pense à me rendormir mais je comprends que quelque chose cloche. Maggie n'est plus à mes côtés. Je me redresse, anxieux.

Il fait bon dans le chalet, je ne prends pas la peine de me couvrir, je vais à sa recherche :

-Maggie !

-Ici.

Elle est sur la terrasse. Elle est accoudée à la balustrade, son peignoir rose pâle sur le dos. J'adopte la même position, fixant l'eau au loin au travers les branches feuillus des arbres. La fin de la journée est calme, il n'y a pas de bruit à proximité, juste un fond sonore indiquant qu'il y a de la vie.

-J'adore cet endroit, me confie-t-elle.

Je souris, heureux.

-Moi aussi.

Elle inspire et expire l'air ambiant avec profondeur, les yeux fermés. Son visage rayonne de bien-être.

-Tu as dû m'en vouloir de m'être endormie.

-Non.

-A peine ! Rit-elle.

Je ris à mon tour.

-C'est vrai, j'étais un peu dégoûté mais j'ai bien compris que tu avais besoin de repos.

Je fixe un point vers le sol cette fois, gêné. Je me sens comme un ado plein d'hormones pris en faute. Le dos de sa main caresse ma joue.

-J'en avais besoin et je t'en remercie.

Elle glisse doucement vers moi et frôle mes lèvres des siennes. Il n'en faut pas plus pour mettre le feu aux poudres et embraser mon corps. J'attrape sa taille, elle murmure contre ma bouche :

-J'ai besoin d'un verre. Tu m'en sers un ?

J'ai du mal à assimiler ses paroles.

-Il n'y a pas d'alcool ici, et tu ne devrais…

-Bla, bla,bla.

Elle est déjà en train de passer à travers l'ouverture de la baie vitrée.

-C'est ma nuit de noces, j'ai le droit de picoler ! Et t'inquiète j'ai ramené ce qu'il faut.

Elle s'absente en boitillant. Je la surveille, craignant une chute, inquiet de cette désinvolture. Une minute plus tard, elle ressort de la chambre et revient avec deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. Elle dépose le tout sur la table basse à l'intérieur et nous en sert une bonne rasade.

-Un seul verre alors, tenté-je de la réfréner.

Nous trinquons. Je pose à peine mes lèvre sur le verre pour déguster le liquide ambré qu'elle se l'est déjà envoyé en un seul jet.

-J'en avais besoin pour la suite.

Estomaqué, je reste saisi en la voyant ouvrir son peignoir.

Elle est nue en dessous.

Elle attend ma réaction avec une appréhension palpable. Mon cerveau se met sur off. Je bugue littéralement.

-Réagi avant que je ne flanche, me presse-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas ce qui suscite cette peur en elle. Elle est terriblement attirante. Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je dépose le verre, toujours plein, je l'enlace furieusement. Je sens confusément son corps trembler alors je me réfrène, m'imposant un peu plus de self-control pour lui exprimer la tendresse qu'elle mérite. Elle m'agrippe le cou de ses bras, je la sens vaciller. Je la soulève, elle cherche mes lèvres, sa main glissant dans mes cheveux, me rendant complétement fou. Je me dirige au radar pour regagner la chambre. Allongée à même les draps, elle s'offre à moi. Je me déshabille avec hâte, complétement hypnotisé. J'aperçois ses mains qui se croisent sur son ventre. Je grimpe sur le lit, je les décroise avec lenteur et je me mets à explorer de ma bouche cette zone qui semble la mettre si mal à l'aise. Je devine la cicatrice de sa césarienne, j'apprécie la douceur de ses nouvelles rondeurs, et je deviens plus hardi. Je plonge vers son intimité et je m'y noie. Elle se cambre, gémissante et murmure mon prénom…

… qu'elle murmurera encore et encore jusqu'à l'aube.

OoooO

Je prépare le café, j'ai appelé l'accueil pour qu'on nous livre le petit-déjeuner et j'ai tout disposé sur le comptoir en attendant que Maggie se réveille.

Je me sens tellement bien.

Alors que je me sers une tasse, je l'entends émerger de la chambre. Je lui sers aussi une bonne tasse fumante, je sens son regard sur moi tandis qu'elle s'installe au comptoir.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle ne répond pas. Je me tourne vers elle, les yeux plein de tendresse. Elle porte un de mes t-shirts, elle s'y sent plus à l'aise parait-il. Je m'assois en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Nos regards s'accrochent, ses yeux brillent d'un je ne sais quoi très intense qui me bouleverse. Elle finit par attraper l'anse de sa tasse et sirote le contenu sans me quitter des yeux.

Il n'est pas loin de onze heures.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part tout à l'heure?

Elle fait oui de la tête, en croquant dans sa tartine. Je suis le mouvement et nous déjeunons en silence. Quand elle a terminé, le coude sur la table, elle appose sa tête sur sa main. Son autre main approche de mon bras, ses doigts se font enjôleurs, parcourant ma peau avec douceur. Mes poils se hérissent de plaisir. Difficile de terminer de déjeuner. Puis elle se lève sans prévenir et marche lentement et prudemment vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Elle laisse la porte ouverte, me laissant une vue imprenable sur son corps s'étirant pour ôter le t-shirt. Mes pas me portent vers elle sans réfléchir. Sur le seuil, je l'observe entrer sous l'eau, se savonner…

Cette seule vision est orgasmique.

-Alors ? Tu viens ?

OooO

Nous déjeunons tardivement dans le seul restaurant du site. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres, isolés des autres clients. Nous avons appelé ma mère avant de sortir, Jaimie se porte bien, il nous réclame par à-coup mais semble s'accommoder de notre absence, dorloté par Posy. Entendre sa voix nous a filé un coup de cafard cependant.

-Nous aurions dû l'emmener…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, sourit-elle. Nous aurions loupé l'occasion de voir à quel point tu peux être généreux.

-Tu as été très généreuse aussi. Nous devrions réitérer cette histoire de douche plus souvent.

Je sens son pied remonter le long de ma jambe. Je la stoppe net.

-Tu ne sais plus t'arrêter, la sermonné-je avec malice.

-Fallait pas commencer.

-Ça va être de ma faute maintenant.

-Oui, entièrement.

-On en reparlera tout à l'heure.

-Ça je demande à voir.

OoooO

Nous marchons main dans la main, c'est la fin de journée, l'herbe chatouille nos pieds nus. Sa robe bleue virevolte au gré du vent, tout comme ses cheveux. Je ne pense à rien, l'esprit en paix. Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je me suis senti comme ça.

-Tu as l'air tellement heureux.

Elle a énoncé cette assertion avec un bonheur évident. Elle rabat une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, les yeux perdus au loin. Je souris à pleine dents, j'enlace ses épaules, la serrant contre moi. Nous progressons tranquillement, sans savoir réellement où nous allons mais sans inquiétude, tel un écho à la vie que nous menons.

Quelque chose enraille son rythme, l'une de ses jambes lâche, elle manque de tomber, je la maintiens fortement pour éviter la chute. Nous nous asseyons pour qu'elle récupère. Elle parle, et parle pour éviter de gâcher l'instant, pour ne pas en faire un drame. Elle s'esclaffe en me racontant une anecdote survenue quelques semaines plus tôt. Je ris avec elle pour ne pas la contrarier. Elle cale ses mains entre ses cuisses pour éviter que je ne voie qu'elles tremblent; elle le fait souvent, cherchant à tout minimiser.

Mon cœur se serre, en remarquant ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes brutalement.

-Promets-moi que tu ne resteras pas tout seul.

Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer sur ce sujet, pas maintenant, pas ici.

-Gale ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Demain, nous pourrions aller en ville, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle a déjà séché ses larmes, elle entoure ses genoux de ses bras. Elle met du temps à répondre.

-D'accord.

Je m'allonge, ébloui par le ciel bleu, je tente de revenir quelques minutes en arrière quand tout me paraissait si facile.

Mais rien n'est facile, tout a un prix, même le bonheur.

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Il reste trois chapitres à écrire avant de clore cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai prévu.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à **Vronik et Mondeparallele** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 12

* * *

Face à mon superviseur en chef, je me détends, il a bien compris la situation et vient de m'accorder les congés que je lui ai demandés.

-Prenez le temps nécessaire, insiste-t-il.

Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il emploie. De toute façon tout m'énerve depuis un certain temps. Je le remercie à nouveau et je me lève pour quitter son bureau. Je sens son regard peser sur mon dos, je m'y suis habitué mais je n'aime pas cet air désolé que je croise sans arrêt ici ou à l'extérieur. Je me hâte vers le vestiaire. Je quitte le boulot tôt. J'ai pu aménager mon temps de travail pour pouvoir emmener Jaimie à l'école et le récupérer. Toutes ces années où je n'ai pas pris de vacances, toutes ces années où j'ai économisé… maintenant tout cela a un sens, et ça me permet de m'occuper de ma femme et d'adoucir la fin de sa vie.

Je m'assois un instant sur le banc face à mon casier. Je dois me changer et aller chercher mon fils mais je me sens tellement las. Je dors peu, préférant veiller Maggie, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille durant son sommeil.

-Allez !

Je me frotte le visage et je m'active.

Devant l'école, je me mets en retrait mais ça ne change rien, je me sens être le point de mire. Je guette la grille, fébrile, car je sais que cette pesanteur sur mon cœur diminuera en voyant mon p'tit gars. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit son visage s'illumine, il court vers moi, saute dans mes bras. Je le serre fort, peut-être un peu trop.

-Papa tu m'étouffes, rit-il.

Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant si heureux de vivre. Je le relâche à contrecœur.

-Alors ta journée ?

Il me relate sa journée tandis que nous rentrons tranquillement à pied jusqu'à la maison malgré la petite trotte que ça fait. Il est chez les grands, fini la maternelle. Il en est enchanté, ce que je peux comprendre car il manifeste un vif intérêt à tout ce qui l'entoure et a une soif d'apprendre qui nous sidère encore parfois sa mère et moi. En plus, il se démarque par sa grande taille et cela a facilité son intégration. Du haut de ses six ans on pourrait facilement lui en donner huit ou neuf. Les plus âgés lui cherchent rarement querelle.

-J'ai faim papa.

Je sors un goûter de ma poche qu'il attrape avec gourmandise. Il ne pense qu'à manger, un vrai gouffre.

Une fois devant la maison, il me lâche la main pour faire le tour et regagner le jardin. En général, sa mère y est. J'enfonce la poignée lourdement, l'infirmière est déjà en train de venir dans ma direction et me salue. Je dépose mes affaires et lui souris comme je peux.

-Votre femme est installée dans le jardin, elle a relativement bien mangé et dormi. Son amie est passée la voir une petite heure et M. Stone a appelé vers une heure et ils ont discuté un moment.

Je hoche la tête.

-Je vais vous laisser, je vais chercher Al.

Al est son fils, il a quasiment le même âge que Jaimie.

-Attendez un instant.

Elle prenait déjà son manteau sur la patère à l'entrée. Elle revient vers moi, surprise.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je dois vous prévenir que j'ai pris des congés indéterminés pour m'occuper de Maggie. Je n'aurai plus besoin de vos services.

Même si elle tente de le cacher, je vois bien que c'est un coup dur pour elle. Depuis un an qu'elle travaille ici, elle s'est habituée à ce rythme de vie plus confortable qui lui permet de s'occuper de son fils et de passer plus de temps avec lui.

-Et bien, je comprends, c'est normal.

-Bien sûr, je vais vous régler votre mois complet ainsi que le mois suivant en dédommagement.

-Dois-je comprendre que c'est mon dernier jour ?

-Oui.

Elle encaisse plutôt bien, elle regarde sa montre.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de récupérer toutes mes affaires, je pourrais passer lundi dans la matinée ?

Il est vrai qu'en un an, elle a accumulé des petites choses dans la maison. Un gilet par-ci, un livre par-là…

-Oui, sans problème. Vous pourrez dire au revoir à Maggie tranquillement.

Elle acquiesce et au moment de quitter les lieux, elle se tourne légèrement vers moi sans vraiment me regarder.

-Je suis désolée M. Hawthorne.

Elle referme doucement la porte sur elle, me laissant complètement abattu par ces quelques mots. Je vais dans la cuisine; par la fenêtre, je la vois s'installer au volant de sa voiture mais elle ne démarre pas.

Elle pleure.

Et je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a plus de travail. Je me détourne de cette vision qui ne m'aide pas et je me lave les mains avant d'aller voir Maggie. Elle est sur son fauteuil roulant, en peignoir, la tête bien calée. Elle rit des acrobaties de son fils. J'embrasse son front, et je m'agenouille en face d'elle.

-C'est tout ?

Je me redresse un peu, frôle ses lèvres.

-Oh les amoureux, ricane Jaimie.

Il est gêné à vrai dire. Cependant, je ne pense pas à lui, je ne ressens que le plaisir de ce contact que je prolonge. Je m'agenouille à nouveau, elle m'observe avec affection.

-Alors ta journée ?

Elle a du mal à parler depuis quelques semaines. Elle souffre parfois de douleurs inimaginables, ce qu'elle appelle des crises. Elle ne marche plus depuis plusieurs mois et ses bras sont de moins en moins réactifs. Lors de sa dernière visite à domicile, son médecin m'a pris à part :

-Les choses se dégradent rapidement, il faut commencer à vous préparer.

Le choc a été effroyable.

-Alors ? Me rappelle-t-elle dans la réalité.

-Et bien, j'ai vu mon superviseur, je lui ai demandé des congés.

Elle perd son sourire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-Tu es en vacances papa ! S'exclame Jaimie en sautant sur mon dos.

-Oui, oui.

Il est heureux, je voudrais l'être aussi mais l'air accablé de Maggie m'en empêche.

-Va dans la cuisine prendre un verre de lait et un fruit, je dois parler à maman.

Il s'éloigne sans discuter. Nous avons l'avantage d'avoir un enfant docile, ce qui tient du miracle étant donné nos caractères.

-Ramène-moi dans la chambre.

-Maggie…

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Ne te braque pas, je veux être près de toi, pourquoi tu te fâches ?

-Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis déjà un fardeau pour vous deux mais au moins tu pouvais encore travailler.

-Tu n'es pas un fardeau.

Elle soupire.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Passer tes journées à jouer aux infirmiers ? Tu comptes aussi me laver, nettoyer mon derrière et bientôt changer mes couches, car tu sais c'est ce qui m'attend, les couches !

Ma bouche devient sèche.

-Oui.

-Non !

Elle a crié mais ça n'y ressemble pas.

-Je suis ton mari, j'ai accepté tout ça en t'épousant, nous savions que…

-Je m'en fous !

Elle essaie de cacher son visage entre ses mains sans résultat.

-Je vais devoir aller à l'hôpital maintenant, s'effondre-t-elle.

Mon cœur tombe au sol.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hors de question que …

Elle a du mal à respirer, elle pleure.

-Hors de question que…

Elle n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. J'attrape ses mains, je les serre. Elle essaie de me repousser.

-Calme-toi.

-Laisse-moi !

Je m'éloigne, je vais lui chercher un mouchoir, je prends mon temps pour revenir, qu'elle ait le temps de se calmer. Après quelques minutes, je sens qu'elle va mieux, je veux l'aider à se moucher mais elle refuse. Je la soulève avec précaution et elle cale sa tête dans mon cou.

-Je m'en veux si tu savais.

C'est reparti pour la culpabilité qu'elle s'impose quotidiennement, ça fait trop longtemps que je lutte contre elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente ce sentiment. Je monte lentement les marches et pousse la porte de la chambre de mon pied. Une fois sous les couvertures, elle me regarde m'asseoir sur le rocking-chair avec un air qui me désole. Je devrais m'allonger près d'elle mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir, et si je m'allonge je vais m'endormir…

OoooO

-Jaimie ?

-Il est dans sa chambre.

Maggie ouvre des yeux hagards, allongée dans notre lit. Elle croise les miens. Elle me sourit avec toute la force qu'il lui reste.

-Tu es là…

-Où voulais-tu que je sois ?

Je quitte le rocking-chair pour aller m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle essaie de lever sa main, je glisse la mienne entre la sienne. Je n'ose pas serrer, je me contente juste de lui caresser le dos de sa main.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Pas loin de vingt heures. Tu as faim ?

-Pas vraiment.

Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle mange de moins en moins. Son médecin voulait qu'elle soit hospitalisée mais elle a refusé. Alors je lui prépare des choses riches en vitamines ou en protéines.

-Allez, un peu de soupe, pour me faire plaisir, insisté-je.

-Si tu veux.

Elle dort beaucoup, est très affaiblie, elle se lève seulement pour aller aux toilettes et il faut l'aider. Elle a refusé la sonde, elle a refusé les perfusions, elle a refusé de poursuivre son traitement…

-J'arrive, je ne serai pas long.

Dans la cuisine, je m'active comme un automate. Je suis si fatigué, je dors peu, je mange moins aussi. J'essaie de ne pas me laisser aller, de trouver la force de lui offrir un environnement serein, sans mélancolie mais c'est dur.

Quand je remonte, Jaimie est près d'elle, ils discutent.

-Tu es tellement grand mon chéri.

-Je serai aussi grand que papa quand je serai grand.

Je n'ai aucun doute là -dessus.

-Laisse-moi un peu de place, je vais aider maman à manger sa soupe.

-Je peux encore manger ma soupe toute seule, râle-t-elle.

-Je peux l'aider ! S'éclaire Jaimie.

J'hésite. Il sent qu'il n'aura pas gain de cause alors il se tourne vers sa mère :

-Maman ? S'il te plait…

Il fait son air de chien battu, elle rit. Ce son illumine ma journée, me redonne confiance. Elle est tellement belle même dans cet état de faiblesse comme si tout glissait sur elle, comme si la maladie n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle, comme si la vie était merveilleuse. Comme si elle n'allait pas nous quitter bientôt…

-D'accord mon lapin. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser.

Je cède mais je veille au grain non loin.

Jaimie sait que sa mère va mourir. Ils en ont beaucoup discuté malgré ma désapprobation mais, au final, elle a su le rassurer. Moi j'en étais incapable. L'idée de la perdre me tue lentement depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis que l'on a saisi que l'inéluctable arrivait à grands pas, trop vite, trop tôt. J'aurais aimé qu'il aille chez sa grand-mère pour les grandes vacances, mais il refuse de quitter sa mère. J'en ai parlé avec un professionnel qui m'a conseillé de le laisser passer du temps avec elle.

Dehors, le ciel s'assombrit, nous avons eu une belle semaine ensoleillée pour un mois de mai très pluvieux. Maggie a fêté ses vingt-huit ans il y a une semaine. Toute la famille s'est réunie à cette occasion. Elle est descendue au salon exceptionnellement, et je l'ai installée dans son fauteuil roulant qu'elle n'utilise presque plus. Nous avons passé une très belle après-midi, nous avons même ri…

Je les entends rire, mon esprit revient vers eux. Jaimie est maladroit mais il tente de se rattraper et j'essaie de lui faire confiance. Leurs rires sont contagieux et pendant quelques instants, j'oublie la cruauté de la vie.

-Raconte-moi une histoire, lui demande-t-elle quand ils ont terminé.

Il me redonne le plateau et court dans sa chambre. Je retourne en cuisine, je fais la vaisselle (nous avons déjà diné), je l'essuie, je la range, et puis je m'assois sur la chaise la plus proche. Dire qu'elle refuse que je sois là en continue, dire que je me sens déjà tellement inutile en temps normal, dire que finalement elle me manque déjà. Je ne maitrise plus rien, je me sens largué. Oppressé, je me balance lentement d'avant en arrière, les yeux dans le vague.

Je perds la notion du temps…

-Papa ?

Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Jaimie m'observe avec inquiétude. Il a le même regard que moi, les mêmes traits, la même couleur de peau, les mêmes cheveux bruns. Une réplique miniature de moi-même et pourtant, en cet instant, rien n'est plus flagrant que sa ressemblance avec sa mère dans cette façon de me détailler avec cette intensité souvent dérangeante.

-Tu as fini de lire ton histoire à maman ?

Il hoche la tête sans pour autant perdre cette expression soucieuse.

-Il faut aller prendre ton bain maintenant, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller au lit. Demain tu vas…

-Je peux rester dormir avec vous ? Me coupe-t-il.

-Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense.

Il ne se braque pas comme je l'aurais pensé, il se contente de faire glisser ses doigts sous mon œil puis sous l'autre. Je n'ai pas remarqué que je pleurais. Je me détourne, gêné.

-Papa ?

Impossible de le regarder. Il se rapproche, entoure ma nuque de son bras et m'attire contre son torse. Il est menu mais je sens sa force et je ne lutte pas, ou plutôt je ne lutte plus.

-Tu ne seras pas seul papa, je serai là pour toi.

OoooO

On sonne à la porte de bonne heure, Jaimie court dans les escaliers sous mes réprimandes. Il ouvre la porte alors que je descends à sa suite.

-Tonton !

Il se jette dans les bras de son oncle Colin, excité. Ils doivent passer le weekend ensemble et il a prévu un programme négocié avec son neveu. Je viens le saluer, Jaimie toujours dans ses bras. Dès que ses yeux se posent sur moi, je ressens le poids de sa douleur.

-Maggie dort ?

-Non, elle a hâte de te voir.

Il redépose Jaimie en lui demandant de récupérer ses affaires et de l'attendre avec moi devant sa voiture. Il grimpe déjà les marches, Colin se tourne vers moi.

-Comment elle va ?

-Elle est très fatiguée.

-Elle devrait aller à l'hôpital.

Je ne réponds pas. Il soupire, hésite à monter les marches puis s'y résigne. Jaimie est déjà en train de revenir avec son sac à dos.

-Dépêche-toi tonton !

Colin lui gratouille la tête en passant. Face à moi, mon fils me détaille avec attention.

-Tu as dit au revoir à maman ?

-Ben oui. On y va ?

Je vérifie son sac une dernière fois, je pose une casquette sur sa tête, je décroche sa veste en jean de la patère.

-Voilà, tu es paré.

Adossés à la voiture de Colin, dans une même posture, nous surveillons la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il tarde à revenir.

-Tonton il est triste.

Je me détourne de la fenêtre, me concentre sur mon fils, son enthousiasme est redescendu, il est soucieux.

-Oui, il est triste, c'est normal.

-Pourquoi je suis pas triste, papa ?

Une question épineuse qui me retourne le cerveau car je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. Je prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Tu es triste, je pense, c'est juste que tu arrives à reprendre le dessus.

Il ne comprend pas ce que je lui dis. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre et de lui dire ce qu'il faut. Maggie est plus douée que moi là-dessus.

-Tu vis des choses tristes mais aussi des choses qui te rendent heureux et tu sais mettre de côté ce qui te rend triste pour profiter de ce qui te rend heureux.

Il hausse les sourcils, perplexe.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je croyais… que c'est parce que je n'aimais pas assez maman.

Je suis interloqué, sous le choc, il fixe le sol, mal à l'aise.

-Maman, elle dit toujours que j'en ai que pour toi.

-Elle plaisante quand elle dit ça, tu le vois bien que ça la fait rire.

-J'en suis pas sûr.

-Tu penses que tu m'aimes plus que tu aimes maman ?

-Je sais pas. On fait tout ensemble, maman je fais pas beaucoup de choses avec elle.

-Elle est malade.

-Je sais.

-Mais c'est pas pour ça que tu l'aimes moins. Tu dois t'enlever ça de la tête et profiter de ton weekend avec ton oncle.

Colin apparait à ce moment-là.

-On y va champion !

Il est pâle comme la mort. Heureusement, Jaimie n'y prête pas attention, trop occupé à grimper à l'arrière. Je choppe le bras de mon beau-frère. Surpris, il me fait face. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules que je presse, et puis je le serre contre moi dans un besoin viscéral et je tapote son dos.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, essaie de passer un bon moment avec ton neveu.

Il ne réagit pas, je le laisse partir avec mon fils, et une horrible sensation d'amputation grimpe en moi. Après un dernier signe dans leur direction, je rentre dans la maison. Je monte à l'étage, prépare un bain pour Maggie et quelques serviettes. Sur notre lit, Maggie est surélevée et tente de rédiger une lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je signe une décharge pour ne pas être réanimée en cas problème.

Je me sens vaciller. Pourtant nous en avons déjà parlé mais, là, cela me semble être un abandon imminent.

-J'ai bientôt fini.

Je me penche au-dessus d'elle, son écriture est peu lisible, il y a peu de chance que cela puisse être pris en compte. Elle plie la feuille et me la tend.

-Garde-la avec tes papiers. Quand j'aurai pris mon bain, emmène-moi dans cet endroit que m'a conseillé mon médecin.

Son ton ne tolère aucune contestation. Je lui en veux mais je ne dis rien, anéanti par son rejet. Je procède machinalement, la déshabillant et la déplaçant avec précaution jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'elle se détende dans ce bain bien chaud.

-Viens avec moi.

-Où ça ?

\- Viens prendre ce bain avec moi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait.

Je cède, un bon bain ne peut pas faire de mal. Et peut-être que j'arriverai à la faire changer d'avis, une fois moins stressé.

Seulement, voilà, une fois mon corps collé au sien, je suis au supplice. Je me rappelle de cet amour charnel que nous avons partagé et qui me fait tellement défaut depuis des mois. Son corps sublime est devenu inaccessible. Elle est allongée sur moi, sa joue sur ma poitrine. Je caresse malgré moi son épaule, sa taille, ses hanches. Elle soupire, sa main posée sur mon cœur tremble par à-coup.

-Je vais te le redire une énième fois mais tu as le droit de prendre du plaisir ailleurs. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Je ferme les yeux, malheureux parce que je sais très bien ce qu'elle va me dire ensuite.

-Et puis je veux que tu me promettes de trouver une femme à aimer quand je serai plus là.

-Je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre.

-Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un avant moi, tu aimeras encore après moi.

Cette discussion est intolérable. Je presse sa main sur mon cœur, elle doit comprendre ce qu'elle me fait subir. Il est prêt à éclater de douleur. Elle n'ajoute plus rien. Le temps s'étire et son silence me tue.

-J'ai froid, murmure-t-elle enfin après une éternité.

Je n'ai pas remarqué que l'eau est froide. Je m'en veux et je m'active pour la sortir de là et la réchauffer en la séchant. Dans son peignoir de bain, elle retrouve des couleurs. Face à l'armoire, elle parvient à choisir ce qu'elle veut mettre. Quand elle est prête, je cherche quoi me mettre. Mes doigts tremblent tant que je n'arrive pas à fermer les boutons de ma chemise. Je vois son reflet dans le miroir, assise sur le rocking-chair, elle me dévisage, des doutes plein les yeux.

-Ne pars pas.

Je tente un ultime essai pour la convaincre de me laisser une chance de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Je vois sa conviction vaciller.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison.

J'ai presqu'envie de sourire. Cela me ramène à d'autres souvenirs. Je termine de m'habiller et je m'assois sur le rebord du lit pour être en face d'elle. Elle patiente, anxieuse.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je soupire parce qu'elle aura finalement gain de cause.

-Je te promets de ne pas rester seul.

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Le prochain chapitre traitera de sa rencontre avec Katniss


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à **Mondeparallele** pour sa review !

Cette partie a été coupée en deux car elle était trop longue. La partie avec Katniss sera sur l'autre chapitre (déjà écrite). Je m'en excuse par avance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 13

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Il fait encore nuit mais l'aube pointe.

J'ai encore rêvé de Maggie.

Cela ne m'arrive plus tous les jours comme après son décès mais cela n'en reste pas moins douloureux.

Assis, je prends le temps de respirer. A côté de moi, je sens que Sam bouge. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille alors je me rallonge. Je lui tourne le dos, je veux reprendre mes esprits, redevenir son compagnon et pas le mec veuf que je suis intérieurement.

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai promis à Maggie de refaire ma vie.

« Pense à Jaimie. » Me rappelle-t-elle.

Quatre ans ont passé. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, j'oublierais sa voix, son odeur, peut-être même son visage. Mais rien n'est plus faux, tout est net. Trop net, trop douloureux. Je lui en veux, je me mets à ruminer. Alors je me lève et je vais me doucher, autant aller bosser. Je jette un œil en passant dans la chambre de mon fils. Il dort paisiblement. Mon cœur se serre, il va m'en vouloir de partir comme ça.

Surtout aujourd'hui.

Dans la salle de bain, je m'observe brièvement à travers le miroir du lavabo. J'ai repris du poids, je ne suis plus un zombie. Mais il m'a fallu du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Si je dois à quelqu'un d'être encore debout, c'est bien à Jaimie. Il a pris la relève de sa mère sans même s'en rendre compte, annihilant doucement la culpabilité, révélant ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi.

Et c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Sam l'année dernière. Elle enseigne dans son école depuis qu'il y est scolarisé mais je n'ai fait attention à elle que l'année précédente quand il s'est retrouvé dans sa classe. Lors des réunions parents/professeurs, j'ai pu voir l'attachement qu'elle lui portait. Elle s'enthousiasmait de son potentiel et évitait de parler de notre vécu ce que j'ai grandement apprécié. Et puis en remarquant que j'étais souvent convoqué pour x ou y raison, Posy a finement deviné qu'elle recherchait mon attention. Alors j'ai pris sur moi…

Je soupire en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Sam frappe à la porte et entre dans la salle de bain.

-Tu es déjà levé ?

-Ça se voit pas ?

Elle ne se braque pas, elle est habituée à mes sautes d'humeur et ma morosité du matin.

-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Elle approche et m'embrasse sur la joue. Elle n'est pas très grande alors elle se hisse sur ses pieds. Elle croise mon regard à travers le miroir mais je me détourne. Sa blondeur et ses yeux verts me dérangent. Surtout quand je suis dans la confusion, encore malmené par le fantôme de Maggie. Je me demande souvent si je cherche un peu de ma femme en Sam. Il y a tant de similitudes physiques. Seul leur caractère diffère, Sam est calme et diplomate, une pédagogue dans l'âme.

J'allume la douche dans la cabine, évitant délibérément la baignoire.

Je n'y suis jamais retourné depuis sa mort. J'aurais voulu l'enlever mais Jaimie adore prendre des bains. J'aurais voulu déménager mais Jaimie adore cette maison. Alors j'ai condamné ma chambre. Notre chambre. Maggie y a expiré son dernier souffle dans mes bras moins d'un mois après qu'elle ait accepté de rester auprès de moi, auprès de nous…

-Raconte…moi…une…histoire…

Allongé près d'elle, je suis surpris, en général c'est à Jaimie qu'elle demande cela. Il n'est pas là, il dort chez un pote de sa classe. Je la serre dans mes bras, et je prends le temps de lui narrer dans les moindres détails l'histoire d'une fille entêtée qui a redonné envie de vivre à un gars complètement détruit par la vie. Je suis très ému car je me rends compte à quel point elle m'a aimé, à quel point elle m'aime encore, à quel point je lui dois tout. Je la sens se relâcher mais je continue, je tiens bon pour ne pas hurler mon désespoir en comprenant qu'elle est partie. Je termine mon histoire. Quand je parviens à me détacher d'elle, un vague sourire persiste sur ses lèvres.

Je lui souris à mon tour, je l'embrasse encore et encore.

J'essaie de ne pas pleurer mais rien n'y fait, je suis anéanti.

-Ne pars pas, reste encore un peu.

Je voudrais qu'elle rouvre les yeux, qu'elle me taquine encore, l'entendre rire une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime…

J'entre sous la douche, je me frictionne comme un fou pour échapper à la mélancolie. Une fois séché, je regagne la chambre d'amis où j'ai élu domicile quand Sam vient à la maison. La plupart du temps, je dors en bas, dans le canapé face à la télé. Une fois paré, je descends, attiré par la bonne odeur de café. Sam m'en sert une tasse et je m'assois pour le siroter. Je ne devrais pas en boire, je me sens stressé. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

-Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-elle en prenant place face à moi.

Elle dépose un plat de tartines déjà beurrées comme j'aime mais mon estomac est noué.

-Je vais quand même y aller, j'ai des choses à voir.

-Jaimie va être très déçu.

Je me braque et je me lève pour partir.

-Tu l'emmèneras, décrété-je en quittant la pièce.

Je ne prends pas de veste, il fait bon dehors. Installé dans la voiture de Maggie, je peine à la démarrer. Je sais que je devrais la changer mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je file un coup de poing sur le volant, contrarié. Je respire pour retrouver mon calme. Je vois alors Jaimie sortir de la maison, pieds nus, en pyjama, il se hâte vers moi et je panique.

Oh non.

Il ouvre la portière et se glisse sur le siège passager. Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens, ses yeux gris brillent de mille reproches. Je préfère fixer ce qu'il y a en face de moi. Le silence s'éternise mais je sens sa colère. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas provoquer ça chez lui. Pourtant je reste statique. Il ressort et claque la portière. Je sors de ma torpeur, je parviens à le rattraper devant la porte d'entrée. Je l'étreins avec force, son visage enfoui contre mon cœur.

-Je suis désolé, Jaimie. Ne m'en veux pas. J'ai juste un peu paniqué.

Il tente de se défaire de mon emprise.

-Je sais que je te déçois, pardonne-moi. On y va, va te préparer.

Il se détache de moi sèchement et rentre dans la maison. Sam apparait sur le perron, elle est en peignoir, elle semble ébranlée, bouleversée. C'est dur pour elle de vivre avec nous, je le sais mais je ne fais pas grand-chose pour améliorer ça. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas emménager avec nous comme le souhaiterait Jaimie.

-Je suis contente que tu aies changé d'avis.

Pas moi. L'idée de cette réunion de famille chez Colin avant d'aller au cimetière pour le quatrième anniversaire de la mort de ma femme…

-Je vais voir Jaimie, me prévient-elle.

Je hoche la tête.

OoooO

Nous sommes un attroupement autour de sa tombe. Sa mère est enterrée un peu plus bas. Colin, sa femme et leur bébé endormi ne disent mot. Posy (son fiancé l'a accompagnée mais il est resté en retrait) serre ma main. Vick et sa femme sont silencieux, Rory tient l'épaule de Jaimie. Il y a aussi la meilleure amie de Maggie qui clôture le demi-cercle. Maman manque à l'appel car elle est un peu souffrante et qu'elle ne se sentait pas de prendre le train. Personne n'est en noir, chacun exprime ce qu'il ressent… sauf moi. Je devine que Colin en est contrarié mais je ne parviens pas à parler devant un public. Ce que je veux dire à Maggie est trop personnel et parler d'elle au passé m'est intolérable encore aujourd'hui.

Il est midi quand on retourne chez Colin, on déjeune tous ensemble, l'ambiance se détend et les discussions prennent un tour plus léger. Je n'y participe pas mais cela me fait du bien tous ces rires.

-… depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle va être grand-mère, elle a repris du poil de la bête, je trouve, on la voit plus souvent à la maison, raconte Posy.

Je ne percute pas. Je ne sais même pas de qui elle parle.

-Sa fille mérite d'être heureuse, ajoute la femme de Colin.

-Après ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, approuve Eden, le fiancé de Posy.

Je ne percute toujours pas, non concerné.

-J'aimerais bien la rencontrer, dit alors Jaimie. Cette année, on parle beaucoup d'elle en cours d'histoire.

Mes mains deviennent moites.

-Qui va être grand-mère ?

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, exprimant surprise ou gêne ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-La mère de Katniss, elle vient de nous apprendre la bonne nouvelle hier soir, juste avant qu'on parte, m'éclaire ma sœur.

Etonnamment, cette nouvelle m'apaise instantanément. Je souris sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Posy qui est à ma gauche, attrape ma main et la serre, visiblement soulagée, avant de reprendre sur un autre sujet. Elle a changé, loin de cette adolescente effrontée, elle est devenue une belle jeune femme de vingt et un an. Elle suit des études à la capitale et y vit avec Eden. Il est plus âgé et travaille déjà, il a un boulot dans l'industrie automobile qui est un secteur en grande expansion. Ils sont en congés tous les deux, et après avoir passé une semaine chez ma mère, ils vont rester chez moi pour terminer leur deuxième et dernière semaine de vacances.

Je sors un peu prendre l'air, ému d'être dans la maison familiale de Maggie. Sa présence est palpable. Je la sens presque à côté de moi. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et je scrute le ciel bleu. Dire que Katniss va être maman, cela me bouleverse. C'est une décision qui a dû lui couter, elle qui ne voulait pas d'enfant dans ce monde. Et même si les jeux n'existent plus, il y subsiste une trop grande insécurité.

-Papa ?

Jaimie se poste à mes côtés il est grand, longiligne, il parait bien loin de ses 10 ans et demi. Il est magnifique dans ce costume gris clair. Je dénote un peu, avec mon jean et mon polo blanc.

-Oui ?

-Tu la connais, hein ?

-Qui ça ?

-Le geai moqueur.

Ben ça.

-Oui, soupiré-je en devinant la suite.

-Tu pourras me la présenter ?

-Un jour peut-être.

Il parait se satisfaire de ma réponse. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et scrute lui aussi le ciel.

-Tu n'es plus fâché après ton vieux père ?

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, papa.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai l'impression de te décevoir souvent.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Te prends pas la tête. Et puis Sam elle m'explique des trucs, c'est plus clair des fois.

Sam…

Une femme en or.

Mais je ne parviens pas à lui donner ce qu'elle mérite. Un peu comme si la source s'était tarie. Je suis à sec.

-Tu vas l'épouser ?

Mon cœur a un loupé.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de maman ? Elle aimerait que tu te remaries, je le sais.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

C'est quoi cette discussion qui sort de nulle part ?

-C'est pas dans nos projets de toute façon.

-C'est pas c'que j'ai compris.

Je cherche son regard, il continue de scruter le ciel.

-C'est une belle journée, non ?

Et puis il rentre à l'intérieur.

OoooO

Je fais la vaisselle, Posy arrive dans la cuisine avec le reste des couverts. Nous avons diné en extérieur, Jaimie, Posy, Eden et moi. Sam était déjà partie quand nous sommes arrivés en fin d'après-midi.

Posy s'adosse à l'évier et m'observe.

-Essuie au lieu de me regarder comme une ahurie.

Elle obtempère en râlant. J'adore l'avoir ici. Elle est restée ma petite sœur chérie, le bébé de la famille.

-Alors tes études ?

-Je travaille dur, je suis dans le trio de tête. Tu peux être fier de moi.

Je le suis, je l'ai toujours été. Je souris, détendu.

-Pourquoi Sam est pas restée ?

-Nous avons défini un mode de vie pour ne pas empiéter sur la vie de l'autre.

-Tu le lui as imposé, j'en suis sûre.

Adieu détente. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle change de sujet.

-On dort où ? Je suis nase.

-Dans la chambre d'amis.

-C'est pas ta chambre, maintenant ?

Elle sait bien des choses, dis donc.

-Je dormirai en bas.

Elle n'insiste pas. Nous terminons en silence et puis elle me glisse un papier entre les mains.

-C'est quoi ?

-Le numéro de Katniss, maman m'a dit de te le donner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-A toi de voir. Bon c'est pas le tout mais je suis claquée, bonne nuit.

Elle m'embrasse et elle s'esquive rapidement. Je déplie le papier, mis à mal, il y a un mot de ma mère.

« Gale,

Je sais que la journée a été difficile. J'aurais aimé être là, te dire ces choses face à face mais bon, je vieillis et un simple rhume me parait insurmontable. Il est temps d'avancer, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu peux encore le faire. Mon petit-fils me manque énormément, envoie-le moi dès que possible.

Je t'aime.

Maman. »

Je tressaille. Il est rare qu'elle m'exprime aussi clairement son affection. Et puis pas un mot sur le numéro de téléphone. Je lis et je relis les numéros au point qu'ils se brouillent devant mes yeux. Quand je me rends compte que je suis déjà en train de le composer, j'ai un coup de stress et je manque de raccrocher mais quelqu'un a déjà décroché…

OoooO

Il s'est passé pas loin d'un mois depuis cet appel et la requête de Katniss. J'ai préféré attendre pour poser quelques congés coïncidant avec les vacances scolaires de Jaimie afin de pouvoir l'emmener avec moi dans le Quatre. Il est excité à l'idée de voir Katniss. Cependant je lui ai bien rappelé le déroulé de ce que j'avais prévu.

Quand nous arrivons en gare du Quatre en fin de matinée, Rory est déjà sur le quai.

Nous déjeunons avec ma mère qui semble très fatiguée mais elle est heureuse de nous avoir près d'elle. Elle vit seule avec Rory depuis au moins deux ans, et parfois se plaint de l'éloignement de ses enfants. Jamais elle n'a refait sa vie, juste quelques relations de passage. La solitude lui pèse. Elle ne travaille plus depuis quelques mois, usée par la vie. Elle s'occupe de son jardin, espérant bientôt jouer à la nourrice dès la naissance du petit de Vick. Et oui, je viens d'apprendre que je vais être tonton et il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer ma joie. Le déjeuner s'étale, j'ai du mal à quitter mon fils.

-Vas-y papa ! J'ai hâte que tu viennes avec elle ! Je vais m'occuper de mamie.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et je le happe dans mes bras :

-Je t'aime mon fils.

Il me serre fort à son tour.

-Moi aussi. N'aies pas peur, ça va aller.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à **Mondeparallele** pour son comm !

Le face à face avec Katniss.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT 2

Partie 14

* * *

J'ai emprunté la voiture de ma mère, je roule tranquillement jusqu'à mon point de rendez-vous. Je me gare et là, c'est le trou noir. Impossible de décoller du siège. Je reste figé par le stress. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de la voir, pourquoi veut-elle me voir ? Je sens que ça va mal tourner. M'en veut-elle de cette intrusion dans sa vie ? J'avais implicitement promis de ne plus me mêler de ses affaires et me revoilà comme une fleur.

Un coup donné sur la vitre me fait sursauter.

-Alors ? Tu comptes camper là ?

Je descends machinalement hors du véhicule, un peu au ralenti. Je me sens assommé. Katniss est là, elle me fait face dans cette belle robe à fleur d'un bleu pâle qui lui va à ravir. Elle a cet air dur qui la caractérise. Elle n'a pas changé, elle est restée le visage de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la guerre, de la victoire mais surtout elle est restée celle à qui j'ai fait du mal.

-Salut Catnip. Comment tu vas ?

Ben ouais, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

Loupé, elle reste de marbre. Je remarque son bras en travers de son abdomen. Je me rappelle qu'elle est enceinte.

-Félicitations, tu vas être maman.

-Merci.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre chez ta mère ?

-Non, marchons un peu. Je suis sur les nerfs, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Ça fait un moment que je t'attends.

Je ne réponds pas. Les excuses ça ne marche pas avec elle.

Je verrouille la voiture et nous entamons une longue promenade silencieuse baignée par la brise d'un printemps hésitant, marcher à ses côtés me semble surréaliste et pourtant ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Je me détends. Elle frissonne, j'enlève mon pull et je le lui propose. Elle refuse. Nous arrivons non loin d'un parc peu fréquenté. Elle s'installe sur un banc libre soudain éreintée. Je m'inquiète :

-Ça va ?

-Non !

Surpris je ne dis rien de plus. Je m'assois à ses côtés, dépose mon pull sur le rebord du banc et je croise et décroise mes mains, à nouveau anxieux.

-Pourquoi tu as appelé ?

Je la dévisage, elle fixe le petit garçon de l'autre côté de la fontaine qui court après son ballon. Elle parait absorbée mais il n'en est rien. Elle est tendue, elle attend ma réponse.

Autant être franc.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Je suis venue ici pour entendre ça ? Sérieux ?

Elle se lève et marche de long en large, encore et encore. Elle me donne le tournis.

-Reviens t'asseoir.

Elle se stoppe net et revient devant moi comme une furie.

-J'ai envie de te frapper ! Crie-t-elle.

Je reste saisi de stupeur tant je ne m'y attendais pas et tant la rage suinte de tous ses pores. Et puis elle reprend ses esprits, et se cache le visage entre ses mains qui tremblent.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je suis en train de vivre, je suis tout le temps sur les nerfs, ce bébé…

Je la sens perdre pied.

-… je ne vais pas y arriver…

Je me lève sans réfléchir pour attraper ses épaules et la rassurer.

- _Ne me touche pas !_

Elle se dégage violemment et retourne s'asseoir, le visage nouveau camouflé par ses mains.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir, murmure-t-elle d'une voix cassée, te voir est insupportable.

J'encaisse mal. Je ne devrais pas, je sais qu'elle me déteste pourtant j'aurais espéré qu'en demandant à me voir…

Elle essuie ses yeux rageusement.

-Je ne suis pas en état de t'affronter, je passe mon temps à pleurer et à paniquer. Une vraie chiffe molle.  
-C'est les hormones.

Je lui ai répondu machinalement. Je connais ça, j'ai vu Maggie dans tous ses états.

-On croirait entendre Haymitch, crache-t-elle durement.

Elle veut redevenir imperméable aux émotions mais je la connais bien, elle beaucoup d'empathie, elle est sensible sous ses airs revêches. En la voyant croiser ses bras autour d'elle, je finis par me rasseoir là où j'étais il y a une minute.

-Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser, je sais que j'aurais dû rester loin de toi, loin de vous.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es manifesté ?

-J'étais heureux pour toi, réellement, pour vous deux. Un enfant ça change la vie.

-Je sais que tu as une femme et un fils, avoue-t-elle. Tu as tourné la page, tant mieux pour toi.

Je perçois de l'amertume. Passé le choc de ses révélations (je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à ma vie), je réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Je me sens blessé profondément. Le ton monte.

-J'ai passé les cinq années qui ont suivi la fin de la guerre à m'en vouloir au point de ne pas m'autoriser à être heureux.

-Et tu crois que je vais te plaindre !

-Je…

Je m'énerve, je tente de respirer pour retrouver mon calme.

-J'ai payé pour tout ça.

-Non ! Tu as une famille, ton fils est grand, tu as refait ta vie très vite et tu nous as oubliées elle et moi ! _Tu m'as abandonnée et tu l'as oubliée !_

Le coup est rude car rien n'est plus faux. J'ai envie de hurler.

- _Jamais je ne l'oublierai ! Jamais ! Tu entends !_

Les cris résonnent dans ma tête. Je tente de baisser d'un ton.

-J'ai rêvé d'elle nuit après nuit, pendant des années. Et aussi de tous ceux dont je ne connaitrais jamais le nom mais dont les visages sans traits me hantent.

-Tu mens !

Elle me bouscule, commence à me frapper. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette dans cet état, qu'elle ne se fasse du mal à cause de moi et de ma stupidité. Je l'enserre fermement.

- _Ne me touche pas !_ Hurle-t-elle.

Mais je ne lâche pas prise cette fois :

-Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, je ne l'ai pas oubliée, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux croire ça !

Je sens ma voix vaciller. Je lui en veux. Elle se débat de plus belle.

-Tu mens ! Tu mens !

-Vous étiez ma famille aussi.

-Arrête ! _Menteur !_

Je perçois l'intensité de sa souffrance et du mal que je lui ai fait comme ce dernier jour où nous nous sommes vus au Capitole. Alors je finis par le lui dire…

-Je t'aime Katniss.

Ce ne sont que quelques mots soufflés dans une immense douleur mais cela signifie tout pour moi.

-Tu mens encore !

-Je ne te mens pas. Je ne te mens pas et tu le sais.

Je sens sa colère diminuer. J'essaie de retrouver mes esprits, mon courage.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, j'étais aveuglé, tellement plein de haine. J'en voulais au monde entier. Je n'essaie pas de me justifier. J'étais englué dans la douleur et je l'ai transformé en rage.

Elle secoue la tête, refusant de me regarder.

-J'ai compris, Katniss… J'ai compris trop tard ce que tu as tenté de m'expliquer. J'ai compris trop tard que je t'avais trahie, que je nous avais trahis.

Elle s'effondre.

-J'avais déjà perdu mon père, ma mère m'avait abandonnée. Je n'avais plus que ma sœur… et toi. Tu m'as tout pris ce jour-là.

Ma gorge est trop nouée pour répondre. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Elle s'agrippe à mes épaules, pleurant dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas sombrer avec elle. Je me trouvais trop fragile pour cette confrontation, abimé par la vie. Pourtant je sens maintenant que c'était nécessaire.

-Sans Peeta, je ne serai plus là, me confie-t-elle.

Peeta.

Son monde tourne autour de lui désormais. Cela s'entend rien que dans sa façon de prononcer son nom.

-J'ai mis du temps à accepter de l'aimer. Je me noyais, je m'en voulais, je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus, je ne vivais plus. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à me ramener vers le monde des vivants. Mais quand il y est parvenu, j'ai compris réellement à qui j'avais affaire alors j'ai cédé. Je n'avais pas le choix.

J'apprécie ses confidences inespérées. Elle redevient l'amie que j'ai perdue. Je saisis la perche qu'elle me tend pour redevenir l'ami qu'elle a perdu.

-Ce n'est pas une question de choix. Tu l'aimais et tu devais y faire face. Tu as dû avoir très peur mais tu as bien fait car c'est quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant tu vas être maman.

-Et la peur est plus présente que jamais, m'avoue-t-elle presqu'à contrecœur.

Je devine son intense désarroi à travers les tremblements de son corps. Je resserre mon étreinte. Cette intimité est rassurante et déconcertante à la fois.

-Crois-en mon expérience, ton bonheur surpassera ta peur et cicatrisera tes blessures.

Elle soupire longuement, elle ne pleure plus, elle reste ainsi, installée au creux de mon épaule.

-Merci.

Mon cœur se gonfle de gratitude. Je cherche comment lui offrir à mon tour ce qu'elle vient de m'offrir. Je réfléchis…

-Je t'ai croisée une fois, il y a pas loin de dix ans.

Elle reste statique, enfouie dans mon cou, reniflant.

-C'était le jour de mon mariage. Maggie voulait voir mon district, elle a insisté pour qu'on se marie là-bas. Elle avait bien compris ce qui m'en tenait éloigné même si je ne lui avais rien dit.

Je la sens se raidir, je me demande ce qui me pousse à lui parler de Maggie mais je continue.

-Je t'ai vue quitter le marché couvert, tu as traversé devant ma voiture pour rejoindre Peeta qui t'attendait de l'autre côté. Tu étais apaisée, en état d'avancer, du moins je l'ai ressenti comme ça… et Maggie aussi.

Je revois la scène au ralenti. Je craque littéralement.

-Après cette rencontre, j'ai tellement pleuré Katniss.

Un aveu difficile, un chagrin audible que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir exprimer devant elle.

-Tu m'as libéré ce jour-là.

-Je t'ai vu ce jour-là, murmure-t-elle.

Mon cœur a un raté.

-J'ai mis ça sur le compte de mon imagination. Sinon ça m'aurait tuée. Vous me manquiez tellement…

Je me cache aussi dans son cou, bouleversé.

-Je n'ai pas su t'aimer comme tu le méritais Katniss, mais mon amour était sincère, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie même si c'est différent maintenant. N'en doute jamais.

Elle me serre plus fort contre elle.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

-J'aimerais les rencontrer, murmure-t-elle.

Je devine qu'elle parle de ma femme et mon fils.

-Maggie est morte.

Elle se détache de moi, ses yeux mangent son visage tellement le choc est violent. Dans ses yeux, je vois le reflet de ma propre incompréhension face à ce destin cruel.

-Il y a quatre ans maintenant, d'une longue maladie. Tu l'aurais aimée, têtue et téméraire comme toi mais le cœur sur la main… comme toi aussi.

-Tu savais qu'elle était malade en l'épousant, devine-t-elle.

-Oui, Jaimie était déjà né quand on s'est mariés, elle m'a imposé de vivre, elle m'a forcé la main pour que j'arrête de pleurnicher sur mon sort. Elle était dure parfois. Mais jamais je n'ai regretté de l'aimer, parce que je suis devenu un meilleur homme grâce à elle.

-Tu as changé, c'est vrai, approuve-t-elle en me détaillant.

Cela sonne comme une bonne chose dans sa bouche et je me sens fier. Une sensation que je ne pensais plus éprouver auprès d'elle.

-Jaimie meurt d'envie de te voir, il attend chez ma mère.

Elle esquisse un vague sourire avant de retrouver son air soucieux.

-Cette femme qui a répondu au téléphone chez toi c'était qui ?

-Tu as appelé chez moi ?

-Oui, deux fois, mais je ne me suis pas présentée. Je pense que c'est ton fils que j'ai eu la première fois. Le soir-même de ton appel à la maison.

Je cherche dans mes souvenirs, me rappelant que j'étais sorti courir un peu pour évacuer le stress de cet appel inopiné chez elle.

-Tu es tombée sur Sam, je l'ai rencontrée il y a un an, elle vient de temps en temps à la maison. J'essaie de me reconstruire avec elle pour Jaimie. Maggie ne voulait pas que je reste seul mais ça ne fonctionne pas, je n'arrive pas à m'attacher à elle.

-C'est compréhensible.

Je déculpabilise d'un seul coup. Je ne suis donc pas irrécupérable, égoïste ou sans cœur.

-Ça va prendre du temps, rajoute-elle.

Je m'étonne de cette remarque.

-Toi aussi tu as changé, je sens un peu de Peeta en toi.

Elle darde sur moi un œil vif, j'espère qu'elle a compris toute l'estime que je porte à son époux à travers ce compliment. Car c'en est un pour moi.

-C'est vraiment pas le cas, je dirai plutôt qu'il y a beaucoup de Haymitch en moi. L'alcool et les femmes mis à part.

J'éclate de rires. Je me sens bien là, avec mon amie.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Elle ne dit rien mais je sens que c'est réciproque.

-Et si on allait chasser ? Propose-t-elle, un éclair d'impatience dans le regard.

OoooO

Nous avons dû improviser des armes de fortune et nous éloigner profondément dans la forêt de la ville voisine pour exaucer son souhait. J'ai pris des nouvelles de sa mère et elle de ma famille pendant notre escapade. Ce qui nous avait séparés est définitivement clos. Maintenant les choses sont claires.

Nous sommes en route pour aller chez ma mère.

J'aperçois Jaimie qui guette par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je souris, heureux et fébrile.

-Viens, Catnip. Je vais te présenter Jaimie.

Je récupère nos prises (nous avons toujours la main) dans le coffre. Nous longeons l'allée mais Jaimie n'attend pas que nous entrions, il vient à notre rencontre. Je fais les présentations. Ma mère arrive sur ses pas, elle salue Katniss avec sobriété et jette un œil surpris sur ce que je lui tends.

-T'as de quoi faire, ris-je.

Elle attrape le tout en soupirant, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres et rentre à l'intérieur.

-J'ai préparé du thé et un gâteau, venez.

Je m'apprête à la suivre mais je remarque Jaimie qui est figé, concentré sur Katniss et je le vois rougir. Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant le passer littéralement au rayon x avec des yeux étonnés.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Il te ressemble énormément.

Je souris, soulagé et fier. J'attrape les épaules de mon fils.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il est aussi brillant et intelligent que sa mère.

-Papa, marmonne-t-il en se grattant la tête, gêné.

Je m'en moque, il faut qu'il sache à quel point je suis fier de lui.

-Et il est ce que j'aime le plus au monde.

Je lui embrasse le haut du crâne et je le serre dans mes bras.

-Tu avais raison, lui murmuré-je, tout s'est bien passé.

Il me serre fort dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime papa.

Je suis heureux. Tellement heureux. Je croise le regard de Katniss et là tout prend son sens quand elle me sourit car je sais que j'ai enfin trouvé la paix.

* * *

Epilogue à venir.


	15. epilogue

Merci pour vos reviews.

Voilà l'épilogue.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

Thom est sur le quai, il tient son fils par la main. Nous descendons Jaimie et moi pour le rejoindre. Il vient vers nous avec un large sourire et me donne une franche accolade. Je le sens très heureux et je sais à quoi c'est dû. Il me présente son fils Tommy, un petit garçon frêle d'environ six ans. Sur son visage se lit la même fierté que moi quand je lui présente Jaimie. Il l'observe avec étonnement.

-C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble.

-Je sais, souris-je.

Je vois Jaimie rouler des yeux, un peu agacé. Depuis quelques mois, il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes mais ça lui passera, du moins je l'espère. Du haut de ses quinze ans, il en parait dix-huit. Et sa corpulence est quasiment similaire à la mienne. Nous pourrions être comme deux frères si ce n'est les rides au coin de mes yeux et de ma bouche qui me rappellent que j'approche de la quarantaine à grands pas.

-Allons-y, ils nous attendent, nous presse Thom. Ma femme est déjà sur place.

Alors que nous roulons à travers le douze, j'ai l'impression de revenir quinze ans en arrière. Je me rends compte de l'intérêt discret de mon fils. Il n'est jamais venu ici. Il en a entendu parler mais cela restait pour lui de l'ordre de l'imaginaire. Après la visite de Katniss, nous sommes repartis chez nous, je me suis expliqué avec Sam et malgré mes efforts, elle a fini par partir l'année d'après. Jaimie ne m'a jamais vraiment pardonné même s'il semblait comprendre. Nous vivons tous les deux depuis. Je ne suis pas plus malheureux qu'un autre, mon travail me prend du temps, Jaimie aussi. Nous rendons souvent visite à ma mère, parfois à mes frères, à ma sœur. J'ai trois neveux et une nièce de mon côté et un neveu et une nièce du coté de Maggie. Jaimie a du mal à créer des liens avec eux. Il se sent différent, loin de la normalité d'une famille ordinaire. Je peux comprendre, j'ai grandi sans père mais au moins j'avais des frères et sœurs ce qui n'est pas son cas. Ça me culpabilise parfois.

Au moment où Thom se gare, je remarque enfin à quel point je suis tendu. Quand j'ai reçu l'invitation de Peeta qui souhaitait nous réunir pour l'anniversaire de Katniss, j'ai cru avoir la berlue. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles depuis notre rencontre. Je savais qu'elle avait eu un fils récemment, mais rien de plus. Et me voilà de nouveau projeté dans sa vie.

-Tu viens ?

Thom, Tommy et Jaimie sont déjà à l'extérieur et s'impatientent.

-J'arrive.

Ça me fait drôle d'être ici. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Je me sens très nerveux. C'est une chose de la voir, c'en est une autre de rentrer dans son univers. Jaimie se positionne à mes côtés comme s'il sentait que j'allais flancher et marche du même pas que le mien. Tommy, lui, court devant, pressé d'entrer il est un habitué des lieux semble-t-il. On sonne, la porte s'ouvre sur Peeta. Je perçois le changement de posture de mon fils. Peeta sourit allègrement à Tommy qui le serre fort contre lui. Thom le salue rapidement et entre sans cérémonie sans même se soucier de nous.

-Viens Tommy, Rose te cherche.

Nous nous transformons en statues quand Tommy se détache de notre hôte et court à l'intérieur en entendant la voix d'une fillette qui l'appelle. Peeta se redresse et croise mon regard. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Je ressens la même sensation désagréable de ne pas être à ma place, sans compter cette pointe de jalousie face à l'évidence de l'humilité qui le caractérise et le rend différent, bien meilleur que la plupart d'entre nous. Je suis déstabilisé quand il me sourit et me tend la main.

-Content de te voir Gale.

Toutes ces sensations sont rapidement balayées, je lui rends sa poignée de main et je lui réponds par la réciproque.

-Merci de nous avoir invités.

Je le détaille sans honte, je ne suis pas le seul à encaisser les marques du temps. Il salue Jaimie, se trouble un peu, je devine que voir mon clone doit le perturber.

-Venez, Katniss ne va pas tarder à descendre.

Dans le séjour, ça sent bon le pain. J'ai du mal à reconnaitre cet endroit. Je détaille les quelques visages présents. Ils se tournent tous vers nous je tente de ne pas me formaliser sur cette attention accrue, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Jaimie qui recule. Peeta fait les présentations pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas et attrape Jaimie par l'épaule, l'entrainant vers le buffet. Je l'observe avec attention, pris au dépourvu. Peeta lui demande ce qu'il souhaite boire et Jaimie se détend. Je fais le tour des convives, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux. Je découvre la femme de Thom, je reconnais la femme de Finnick, son fils (parce que ça ne peut être que son fils vu la ressemblance frappante avec Finnick) qui a facilement la vingtaine d'après mes calculs mais semble plus jeune que Jaimie. Haymitch lève son verre vers moi, je m'étonne de le voir accolé à la mère de Katniss. Je leur fais un signe de tête et m'éloigne. Elle se lève et me rejoint pour me saluer, elle m'embrasse de bon cœur et me demande de mes nouvelles. Jaimie, qui revient vers moi, la salue brièvement et trouve une place où se mettre. Elle attrape mon bras et me tire vers l'autre bout de la maison, vers une porte qui donne sur le jardin. Les enfants y jouent. J'aperçois un parterre de Primevères dans l'angle et mon cœur se serre.

-C'est bien que tu sois venu, Katniss craignait que tu refuses.

-Pourquoi aurais-je refusé ?

-Elle ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles, elle pensait sûrement que tu lui en voudrais.

-C'est mal me connaitre, m'étonné-je.

-Elle s'en est fait une montagne pour rien, comme à son habitude.

Elle s'arrête brusquement, et se retourne, regardant vers une fenêtre au premier. Mon cœur se vrille, Katniss nous observe, un nourrisson dans les bras. C'est une vision surréaliste, je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'elle.

-Chérie tu ne descends pas ? Demande sa mère.

Elle ne répond pas. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas et puis elle disparait brusquement. J'entends sa mère soupirer. Elle me lâche le bras pour courir derrière sa petite fille qui veut jouer à chat avec elle. Elle a vieilli mais contrairement à ma mère, elle encaisse mieux. Je me fais du souci pour elle, sa solitude me pèse, sa sciatique l'isole, elle ne sort plus beaucoup, a du mal à marcher. Un bras se glisse encore sous le mien. A nouveau ce loupé dans mon cœur en voyant Katniss pendu à mon bras.

-Marchons.

J'obtempère. Nous contournons la maison, remontons l'allée sans un mot.

-Bon anniversaire, dis-je enfin.

Elle balaie ce commentaire de la main, non concernée. Je ris intérieurement.

-Tu devrais rejoindre tes invités.

-Je les vois souvent, ce qui n'est pas notre cas. Et puis je n'aime pas trop recevoir.

Ben ça…

-Et ton fils ?

-Il dort, j'ai demandé discrètement à Peeta de veiller sur lui, je voulais te parler.

Je me raidis.

-Jaimie va me chercher…

-Il discute avec Finn, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien.

Ah bon ?

-Ça va pourtant.

-Où est Sam ?

Je m'étonne qu'elle se rappelle de son nom.

-Elle … n'a pas pu venir.

Pourquoi je lui mens ?

-Vraiment ?

-Elle est partie, avoué-je finalement.

Je me sens abattu d'un coup et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Je le savais.

Je me tends.

-Ne te braque pas, soupire-t-elle.

Elle me fait face, j'ai du mal à soutenir son regard, j'ai du mal à croire que l'on est tous les deux ici, dans notre district comme avant.

-J'avais déjà compris à la manière dont tu m'as parlé de Maggie que tu n'étais pas prêt à tourner la page.

-J'ai essayé, je t'assure, me défendis-je.

-Je te crois. Mais tu ne dois pas rester seul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle attrape mes mains, je les serre fort sans même en avoir conscience.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu à sa perte, murmure-t-elle avec émotion, je n'ose imaginer perdre Peeta.

Son inquiétude est réelle, son émotion palpable, je secoue la tête, ému. C'est dur d'en parler, même aujourd'hui.

-En plus, je sais que ta mère ne va pas bien, que tu as des soucis avec Jaimie, que tu t'isoles.

Mais comment elle sait tout ça ?

-Les mères ça parlent entre elles, m'éclaire-t-elle, et ma mère s'en est confié à moi récemment fat dire que je lui ai un peu forcé la main.

Je rumine, fais chier ! Elle me lâche les mains et nous faisons demi-tour, j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches, contrarié. Je bute sur le petit cadeau que j'ai acheté pour elle.

-Ne sois pas fâché.

-Y'a de quoi non ? Ma vie étalée comme ça…

-Oui mais c'est parce que ta mère t'aime. Et moi aussi…

Je m'arrête, j'observe sa silhouette de dos, elle finit par tourner vers moi un visage très doux. Elle a changé, ou plutôt la maternité l'a changée. Elle attrape le médaillon qui orne son cou. Il me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne me rappelle plus quoi.

-Je pense à toi chaque jour qui passe mais je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie. Nous avions un pacte, je ne voulais pas le briser. Je pensais que tu irais mieux, je l'espérais mais je m'inquiétais parfois, alors je m'isolais dans le bureau pour t'appeler, et puis je renonçais au bout de deux ou trois sonneries.

-C'était toi…

Je pensais que c'était Sam.

Elle grimace, prise en faute.

-J'aurais aimé t'entendre, Katniss, j'aurais aimé t'en parler. J'ai eu envie de t'appeler, t'as pas idée.

-On peut remédier à tout ça.

-Comment ?

-Reviens dans le douze.

Je reste sans voix, je sens qu'elle est gênée, mal à l'aise.

-Je…

-Ce n'est pas juste, je sais, pourquoi ce serait à toi de tout quitter…

-Ce n'est pas le problème…

-Nous pourrions aussi rapatrier ta mère ici, s'enhardit-elle.

-Je…

-Nous nous occuperons d'elle, ma mère s'en réjouirait.

Ce n'était pas dénué de sens, cependant, je voyais mal ma mère être loin de ses petits-enfants.

-Nous nous occuperons aussi de ton fils… et de toi.

J'ai envie de dire oui, égoïstement. Mais le visage de Maggie me retient. Je ne peux pas la laisser derrière moi.

-Mon travail…

Je contourne le problème, je m'en rends compte.

-Paylor a ouvert une base ici, tu peux y travailler.

Décidément, elle s'est bien renseignée; ça fait un moment qu'elle doit y penser.

-Peeta…

-Il m'a encouragée à t'en parler.

-Jaimie…

-Je sais… me coupe-t-elle cette fois avec incertitude. Parle-lui-en. Ne rejette pas l'idée.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de refaire partie de ta vie ?

-Tu en as toujours fait partie même quand je ne le voulais pas. Je ne t'oblige à rien, je sais bien que ça semble un peu précipité mais ta place est ici. Tu me protégeras, tu protègeras mes enfants, tu protègeras notre district et notre pays. Et de la manière la plus pacifiste qui soit je n'en ai plus aucun doute après ce que Paylor m'a révélé.

Je me sens gêné. Je détourne le regard, un peu perdu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Et si tu le souhaites, moi je te protégerai.

-De quoi veux-tu me protéger ?

-De la solitude.

Vingt ans ont passé et pourtant malgré les jeux, la guerre et le deuil, sa capacité d'empathie ne s'est pas altérée. J'ai envie de lui dire oui car elle a mis dans le mille. Jaimie est mon havre de paix, ma plus grande fierté, mon plus grand bonheur mais il ne peut combler le vide de mon cœur. Et quand il partira faire sa vie, que me restera-t-il ?

-Et où vivrions-nous Jaimie et moi si j'acceptais ?

-Il y a la maison de Peeta, mais je sais que tu ne voudras pas y vivre. Cependant, j'ai déjà prospecté et je crois que j'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait, non loin d'un champ plein de marguerites où tu pourras te recueillir.

Je me sens bouleversé. Elle l'est véritablement :

-Elle sera près de toi.

Je m'approche d'elle et la serre très fort contre moi.

-Je pourrai t'y emmener demain si tu veux.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir suivie et à bientôt.

Clarisse


End file.
